<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barry Allen’s Secret by WritingWeirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833544">Barry Allen’s Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWeirdo/pseuds/WritingWeirdo'>WritingWeirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWeirdo/pseuds/WritingWeirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen has many secrets, his main one being his superhero identity, however he has one that is by far his best kept and longest kept secret.<br/>Thirteen years ago Myla Jackson and Bartholomew Allen had a daughter that they named Elizabeth Nora Celia Allen-Jackson. Shortly after her daughters birth, Myla died making Barry promise one last thing before she took her last breathe. To keep their daughter a secret. And so, despite not knowing the reason, he kept her a secret, for Myla.<br/>Thirteen years later and no one knew except him, her aunt Alexa, Oliver, Felicity, and Elizabeth herself. But then the particle accelerator exploded, Barry got struck by lightning and everything changed and soon, his best kept secret would no longer be a secret.</p><p>It was time for Elizabeth Allen-Jackson to spread her wings and fly from the home her parents had hidden her in. Along the way, she gains friends and family. She was happy, after all, her wish finally came true, she wasn't a secret anymore, she wasn't alone anymore. </p><p>Now all she had to do was keep her own secret...</p><p>(Also posted on wattpad on my account: writingWeirdo1226)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen &amp; Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen &amp; Iris West, Barry Allen &amp; Joe West, Barry Allen &amp; Oliver Queen, Barry Allen &amp; Original Female Character(s), Barry Allen/Original Female Character(s), Oliver Queen &amp; Original Child Character(s), Oliver Queen &amp; Original Female Character(s), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝔼𝕝𝕚𝕫𝕒𝕓𝕖𝕥𝕙 𝕁𝕒𝕔𝕜𝕤𝕠𝕟-𝔸𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Elizabeth Nora Celia Allen-Jackon •~</p><p> </p><p>Age: 13 •~</p><p> </p><p>Looks: Dark brown hair, brown eyes •~</p><p>Portrayed By: Rowan Blanchard •~</p><p> </p><p>Nicknames: Eliza, El, my star (Barry), Ellie, Liz, munchkin (Oliver), Lizzie (everyone) •~</p><p> </p><p>Personality: Kind, shy, loud when you get to know her, loner, bookworm, intelligent, athletic, independent, creative •~</p><p> </p><p>Likes: Music, writing songs, singing, playing guitar, reading, swimming, nature, working out •~</p><p>Dislikes:Being alone with strangers/acquaintances, spiders, sharks, worms •~</p><p>Hobbies: Working out, singing, song writing, playing guitar, cooking •~</p><p> </p><p>Family: Myla Jackson (Mother, deceased), Barry Allen (father), Nora Allen (Paternal Grandmother, deceased), Henry Allen (Paternal Grandfather), Celia Jackson (aunt, deceased), Alexa Jackson (aunt), unknown Jackson (Maternal grandmother), unknown Jackson (Maternal grandfather), Joe West (Adoptive paternal Grandfather), Iris West (Adoptive paternal aunt), Wally West (Adoptive paternal uncle) •~</p><p> </p><p>Friends: Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak •~</p><p> </p><p>Species: Unknown •~</p><p>Abilities: Underwater breathing, fire doesn't harm her, controls the elements, speaks to animals •~</p><p> </p><p>Bio: Hello I'm Elizabeth Allen-Jackson, you probably don't know me, not many do. I wasn't supposed to be born after all, I was born of a forbidden love. My grandfathers, Joe and Henry, didn't even know my parents had been dating at the time since my mothers life was... well, complicated. My grandparents were strict, stricter than most parents but I don't know much else. That was all my aunt Alexa ever shared. Anyways, my mother managed to meet my father during school and they ended up falling in love, or at least that's what my dad was always telling me when he talked about it. I was sure he had exaggerated on some bits but I never complained. So, they fell in love, shared a 'lovely night together', and then my mother moved away not knowing that she was pregnant with me. After my mom found out she ran from my parents, reunited with my dad, gave birth to me seven months later and then... she died. After that, my dad raised me in secret. Since my aunt Alexa was older than dad, she took care of me until he was able to move out. I've been home schooled with little to no contact to the outside world, at least whenever dad was around, and then one day everything changed when my dad got hit by lightning and me... well I evolved and learned of my abilities.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝔻𝕀𝕊ℂ𝕃𝔸𝕀𝕄𝔼ℝ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not own The Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, or any other media used in this story unless I say so. They all belong to their rightful owners and I do not gain any money from this story.</p><p> </p><p>With that, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ꧁ ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕆𝕟𝕖: The Beginning of The Impossible ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝔼𝕝𝕚𝕫𝕒𝕓𝕖𝕥𝕙'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good.</p><p> </p><p>My name is Elizabeth Allen-Jackson and I... well I am a mystery, a secret locked away from the world. My father, however, is Barry Allen, the fastest man alive.</p><p> </p><p>My story is pretty simple. My whole life, I've been a secret. Hidden from everyone and everything. For a while, my life was normal, well normal for me anyway. I did home school, played guitar, sang, wrote songs, worked out while my dad was at work, and when he got home I hung out with him. He was more than my dad, he was my best friend. But then one day he changed. Everything changed. His change started slowly and then all at once. He started getting distant, he would work later, bail on our movie nights, or go hang out with Iris instead of me and it was fine. I understood after a while a secret was hard to keep and besides he was super excited about the Particle Accelerator turning on soon so it was understandable. He just wanted to get his work done so he could be free that day, right? Well, that was what I hoped anyway.</p><p> </p><p>I shut my laptop after I finished my school work and sighed. It was only ten-o-clock. I usually finished school pretty early since I was homeschooled so I was basically on my own schedule for when I started anyway. I stood up from the couch of the apartment I called home and walked over to the kitchen where I picked up an apple from the white fruit bowl that sat on the marble countertops and threw it in the air, easily catching it before I took a bite with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Dad should be at work already... I realized, maybe he wouldn't mind if I texted him, just to make sure he got to work safely. I nodded and went to the living room to grab my phone from the wooden coffee table where my laptop was also sitting. I then opened it and went to my dad's contact, quickly sending a simple text to him.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie</p><p>Hey you get to work alright?</p><p> </p><p>I stared down at the phone, a frown on my face as I tapped my fingers on the side of the phone case. After a full two minutes of staring at the screen, I huffed and sat the phone back down on the ottoman with a roll of my eyes before I sat down on the dark blue l-shaped couch that matched the ottoman, taking another bite out of the apple as I grabbed the tv remote and turned it on.</p><p> </p><p>Usually, I would have been more patient but he had ignored my texts many times in the past week or two and to put it lightly I was sick of it. I wasn't wasting my time anymore if he didn't want to talk to me then fine. I flipped through the channels on TV, it landed on a news channel that talked about the Particle Accelerator.</p><p> </p><p>"Tonight Harrison Wells and his team at Star Labs will change the world with their particle accelerator. People are traveling from all over to see the accelerator turn on tonight and we-" I stopped listening after that, rolling my eyes before changing the channel. I did not want to hear about that thing.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes my phone buzzed in front of me, the screen lit up with a new notification and for a moment I found myself wishing it was dad replying to me however when I picked up the phone to find Oliver texting me... well I was disappointed but also happy.</p><p> </p><p>My dad recently took a trip to Starling City to investigate something and was forced to bring me along since aunt Alexa couldn't watch me and apparently I was 'too young' to stay at home alone. This was right when the distancing began so I had been glad for the opportunity to spend time with him but when we got there he was distracted and still distant. I ended up meeting Oliver and Felicity on accident which dad was not happy about, luckily he was somewhat okay with it since they weren't from Central City, which I found ridiculous. After that, Oliver and Felicity became like an aunt and uncle to me. Well at times Oliver was more like a brother than an uncle but I didn't care, they were people to talk to who actually wanted to talk to me and knew about everything.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled as I replied to Oliver's text which was asking me how school was going. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen to boil some water since my throat had been bugging me since this morning. I grabbed a small pot from one of the cupboards, poured water into it from the sink, and put it on the stovetop. I turned on the flame before getting a cup and teabag out, I then set those down on the counter so I could reply to Oliver's new message.</p><p> </p><p>I had gotten distracted, too distracted, and didn't realize the water was boiling over. My eyes widened when they flickered over to the pot to find it nearly overflowing. I quickly set my phone on the counter and moved the pot to the back burner without even turning off the fire. I released a sigh of relief as it slowly went down. Without thinking I put my hand down on the stove, a warm feeling was on my hand and curiously I looked down at it to find fire on my hand. My eyes widened once again as panic went through me. I yanked my hand away and turned off the flame with my other hand before I began to assess the damage.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, my hand was not harmed at all. there were no signs that it had even been close to a flame other than the strange warm feeling I felt and the memory etched into my brain. Why didn't the flame hurt? Before I could even begin to think of possible reasoning for that, I heard my phone buzzing. I picked it up with the hand that had just been touching flames and found multiple texts from Oliver.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver:</p><p>Awesome! Good job Ellie!</p><p>Ellie?</p><p>Liz?</p><p>Lizzie?</p><p>Lizzie answer me please</p><p>Elizabeth Allen answer me before I have Felicity hack into the security cameras!</p><p> </p><p>I glanced at the security cameras Felicity and Oliver had set up after they grew closer to me before looking back at the phone and quickly sending a reply to Oliver, letting him know I was alright before I walked away from the kitchen without another glance at the stove. I walked down the short hallway and into my room where I closed the door, sighed, and slid down the door. A million thoughts on my mind as my phone fell from my hand. The memory of my hand being touched by flames replaying in my mind on repeat as I allowed myself to wander, stuck in the apartment I called home with no one to call for help as I tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with me.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟙,𝟚𝟚𝟡 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>~✍︎︎ ℕ𝕠𝕥𝕖𝕤 ✍︎︎~</p><p> </p><p>• Barry was 16 when Elizabeth was born making him 29 instead of 25 in this story.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ꧁ ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕋𝕨𝕠: Lightning Strikes ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝔼𝕝𝕚𝕫𝕒𝕓𝕖𝕥𝕙'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>IT WAS THE TIME DAD WOULD USUALLY BE HOME watching movies or shows with me and nothing was supposed to be different today, well except the fact that we were supposed to be watching the Particle Accelerator turn on however since he had been so distant recently I didn't have high hopes of him being here and honestly, I was thankful. After today's events, I did not want to have to look him in the eyes and lie. I was sure if I saw him I would blurt out all my problems and if the recent event's proved anything, it was that he wouldn't care anyway.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed as I sat on the couch. Although I hated to admit it I still hoped he would be coming and I was even waiting for him in hopes he would come. I glanced over at my phone that sat on the coffee table, practically screaming at me to text him. Or at least that's how I felt. Eventually, I gave in to my urge and picked up the phone, a hopeful twinkle in my eyes that would soon go away. I unlocked my phone, went to his contact, typed out a quick message, and hit send.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie:</p><p>Hey, are we still watching the Particle Accelerator together?</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of no answer, I decided to send him another message since I had begun to worry. I knew he had been distant however he was still my dad, my best friend... he wouldn't just... not come, right? After this thought I began to worry that he was hurt as I sent him one last text, hoping that he was alright.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie:</p><p>Dad?</p><p> </p><p>I stood up from the couch, phone still in hand, and walked over to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. I set my phone down on the wooden table, walked over to the fridge, opened it, and grabbed a cold water bottle from the door. I then closed the fridge door and turned around, water bottle in hand. I opened it and took a big gulp before I set it down on the table as my phone buzzed. I sat down on the dark wooden bench and picked up my phone to find a new message from dad.</p><p> </p><p>Dad:</p><p>I'm watching it with Iris at Star Labs.</p><p> </p><p>I frowned. Why didn't he tell me that earlier? I sighed and responded, disappointment and gloom replacing the hope I had felt earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie:</p><p>Oh. Alright. See you later. Love you</p><p> </p><p>I hit send and set my phone down before I stood up, grabbed my water bottle, and walked away, leaving my phone sitting on the table. I closed my bedroom door behind me, walked over to my bed, and sat down with a sigh. Guess it was another night alone... I thought as I laid down on my bed. Dad would probably be home late again tonight, leaving me to have dinner alone and fall asleep without the sweet goodnight from my dad that I had gotten so used to over the years. I felt like I was losing him... losing my best friend and my dad all at once. I chuckled humorlessly, I had always been alone but before I at least had him and aunt Alexa... Now, dad was distant and didn't even seem to care anymore and aunt Alexa had been busy, even before I rarely talked to her. I sighed. I was truly meant to be alone...hidden from everyone I just never thought I would be completely alone.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟛𝕣𝕕 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 ℙ𝕆𝕍, 𝕄𝕖𝕒𝕟𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕖... ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Barry Allen stood in his lab at the CCPD as the computer on his table played the local news. Rain poured in from the skylight. He ignored it as he picked up a paper and walked over to his board, pulling the large map of Central City up to reveal his investigation board, what he was investigating you may be asking? The death of his mother and the wrongful arrest of his father. He placed the paper on the board with a push pin and glanced at the news article about his mother's death which also sat on the board.He looked over the article despite the fact he had it memorized as thunder clapped in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over at the computer as he heard the newscast, Linda Park, telling the viewers they were being told to evacuate the city. He walked over to the table, leaned his arms on the table, and watched closely as the woman explained what was happening. Suddenly he heard a loud boom as the power turned off, he heard water pouring in from the skylight and he went to close it when he sees an explosion on the horizon. Suddenly, things started happening. Things Barry had seen before, on the night his mother was murdered.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around to find liquids from test tubes and beakers began to rise into the air, and he looked up just in time to see a bolt of a lightning crash through the skylight, the glass of the windows breaking and falling down on him as the lightning struck him. He collapsed, losing consciousness as he wished just before everything went dark that he had stayed home with his daughter just as he had promised he would.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝔸𝕥 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔸𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling in horror as she wondered if her dad was alright. She had seen and heard the Particle Accelerator explode and she immediately began to worry. After it happened she rushed to get her phone but her dad never answered her calls or texts so she was left to wonder and worry as guilt filled her. She wished she had insisted, she wished he had stayed home with and most of all... she wished she knew if he was alright.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, her phone rang beside her. She jumped up and felt disappointment fill her as she saw an unknown number flash across the scene, with a sigh, she picked up her phone, hit answer and pressed it to her ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" Elizabeth called into her phone.</p><p> </p><p>An unknown female voice greeted her. "Hello is this Elizabeth Allen-Jackson?" Elizabeth frowned in confusion but answered with a simple 'yes.' The woman then continued, "Your father has just been admitted to the hospital and well-" Elizabeth quickly cut the woman off as panic filled her.</p><p> </p><p>"What?! What happened? Is dad alright?" Elizabeth questioned.</p><p> </p><p>The woman went quiet for a moment before answering. "Well, we're not sure if he's going to make it... An Iris West is here, would you like me to tell her to come get you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Elizabeth rushed to reply. She cleared her throat and continued. "No, I'll have my aunt Alexa take me, she's babysitting me right now." Elizabeth lied.</p><p> </p><p>The woman seemed to believe the girl as she simply replied. "Alright, dear. When you come just ask for nurse Callie, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth nodded before she realized the woman, nurse Callie, couldn't see her. "Yes, thank you miss." She replied despite the panic and worry that weighed heavy on her chest. The woman replied with 'you're welcome' before Elizabeth promptly hung up and broke down, tears she had fought back before fell down her face like a waterfall as a dam broke inside her. She couldn't believe her father might die soon and she couldn't even go see him... well not when Iris was there anyway. She had to stay hidden, for her father, no matter how much it hurt her to stay away when he was hurt...</p><p> </p><p>As Elizabeth stared at the wall with tears cascading down her face she wished once more that her father had stayed home, that right now he was kissing her goodnight or making her popcorn and watching a movie so she wouldn't be scared because of the explosion... Instead, he was in the hospital and she couldn't even be by his side... She cried harder as she thought of this. Her biggest wish at that moment? To not be alone as she continued to cry for her father in the empty apartment, wishing she didn't have to be alone anymore...</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, she thought it selfish she was wishing not to be alone and not that her father would be alright, though she wished for that too, she found she couldn't care all that much. She just wished more than anything that she didn't have to be alone.</p><p> </p><p>As she cried she was unaware that her wish would soon come true in a strange yet amazing way that she would be eternally grateful for despite how strange, confusing, and at times annoying it was. But hey at least she would no longer be alone...</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟙,𝟜𝟞𝟚 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 ꧂</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ꧁ ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕋𝕙𝕣𝕖𝕖: The Discovery ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟛𝕣𝕕 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ꧂</p><p> </p><p><strong>IT HAD BEEN A MONTH</strong> since the day everything changed for Elizabeth Allen-Jackson, the day her father was struck by lightning. She was staying with her aunt Alexa for an undetermined time so she wasn't alone. Elizabeth thought it all ridiculous, she had been left alone plenty of times in the past, which she brought up to her aunt who waved her words off simply saying that it was different. Elizabeth knew her aunt simply didn't want her to be alone because she was worried about her but right now all she wanted was to be alone. It was ironic, right? The thing she wished for most was to not be alone and now all she wanted was to be alone. Truthfully, she didn't want to be alone, she just wanted to be with someone who knew her, who didn't treat her like a kid, someone who... who was exactly like her dad.</p><p> </p><p>Despite her displeasure over the situation, she grew to have a schedule. Get up, do her school, and then once Iris was at work, go to the hospital to see her dad. The time in between and after her visit was spent in the forest by the lake behind aunt Alexa's house, while she was at the small lake she stared at the water below her feet, occasionally she brought her sketch pad and drew random doodled or brought her guitar and played the songs she had memorized with a sad smile as she remembered her dad cheering her on when she learned to play.</p><p> </p><p>That was where she was when it first happened. She was sitting by the lake, her feet dangling into the cold water of the lake as she watched the water. She thought over the day her dad struck by lighting as she stared blankly at the water. Anger, guilt, and sadness began to overwhelm her as she thought of the memories. She looked up as she heard a small critter, probably a rabbit, running past and found to her surprise, a huge ball of water hanging over the lake. Just as she realized what it was, it broke, falling back into the lake as she stared in shock.</p><p>
  <strong>What just happened?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>S-rry coul—t co-tr-l my-elf</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened as an unfamiliar voice filled her head.</p><p>Who the hell was that? She wondered as she looked around for someone, anyone who could've spoken.</p><p>
  <em>It -as me</em>
</p><p>A new voice filtered through this one however was different. Every word was crystal clear, unlike the other words that seemed to sound like someone having a bad connection on a phone call.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>She doesn't know your name, kelphead.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><span class="u">Seraphine, don't be rude.</span> A new voice filtered in, this one just as clear as the second.</p><p><em>Oh uh sorry! I'm Kai!</em> The first voice spoke, at this point, Elizabeth was frozen from shock, her mind empty minus the strange voices.</p><p><em><strong>Shut up airhead.</strong></em> The second voice, Seraphine, seemed to huff as they replied to the third.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Hey! Don't be mean to Aria.</strong></span> A fourth and final voice spoke up, confirming Elizabeth's suspicion that she was just crazy. That had to be it. She was going crazy.</p><p><span class="u">You're not crazy.</span> The third voice told her and Elizabeth had a feeling the girl rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>That was it. She was done. Elizabeth stood up, her panic and confusion showing on her face as she ran back to her aunt's house, hoping her aunt would have some answers or at least could drive her to the hospital to figure out what the hell was wrong with her.</p><p> </p><p>"Aunt Alexa!" Elizabeth called as she ran through the backdoor. "Aunt Alexa!"</p><p> </p><p>Her aunt walked over to her from the kitchen with a concerned look. Her dyed red hair was tied up in a bun with two loose strands falling down her pale, freckled face as she dried her wet hands on the floral apron. "What's wrong Lizzie?"</p><p> </p><p>"I- I'm going insane!" Elizabeth told her aunt, her brown eyes wide as she stared at her aunt in panic.</p><p> </p><p>Alexa chuckled despite her worry. "You're going to have to be a bit specific dear, last night you thought a skunk was a cat."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth huffed but didn't say anything about the comment. "I'm hearing voices in my head and I don't know what do! I have to be going crazy!"</p><p> </p><p>Alexa gasped but didn't seem all that surprised. "It happened already? I thought I had awhile... Well, she does have extraordinary circumstances..."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth stared at her aunt as she rambled incoherently. "W-what's wrong with me aunty?"</p><p> </p><p>Alexa's caramel eyes snapped up to her niece, she pushed up her black frame glasses as she began to talk. "Nothing's wrong with you, Lizzie. You're getting your powers. It's completely normal for our family. Your mother had them too."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "What? My mother?"</p><p> </p><p>"You did get them a year earlier but with the stress you've been under it's no surprise." Alexa continued despite her niece's confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Aunt Alexa!" Elizabeth called out, catching her aunt's attention again. "What is happening to me?"</p><p> </p><p>Alexa sighed and walked closer to her niece. Once she was three steps away from the young girl, she placed her hand on her niece's shoulder and began to speak. "You'll need to sit down for this." Her aunt gestured to the couch, which Elizabeth walked over and sat on despite the confusion not knowing that her whole life was about to change again. This time the change was for the better.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝔸 𝕎𝕖𝕖𝕜 𝔹𝕖𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝔹𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪 𝕎𝕒𝕜𝕖𝕤 𝕌𝕡 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth smirked as Seraphine, the fire elemental, and Avani, the earth element, bantered back and forth in her mind as she punched the punching bag.</p><p> </p><p>Months ago when her aunt sat her down and told her things that changed her entire life, she found out she had powers. Her whole family had these powers in fact. She could control the elements, and to help her control and guide her she had four of what her family called 'elementals' in her mind. Usually, they only had one elemental and could only control one element however she and her mother were different. they could control all the elements and therefore had all four elementals in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>The elementals were their own person and seemed to be a different person in every one of her ancestors' minds. For instance, in one mind Seraphine (as her fire elemental was called) could not only have a different name but could also be shy instead of fiery. Her elementals were Aria, her air elemental, helped her control and guide her through the air powers, Seraphine, the fire elemental, helped control and guide her through the fire powers, Avani, the earth elemental, helped her control and guide through her earth powers, and last but not least, Kai, the water elemental, helped control and guide her through her water powers.</p><p> </p><p>Over the last couple of months, she struggled to get control of her powers but now she had much better control however sometimes when her emotions got out of control, her powers got out of control. When this happened she couldn't mediate to control her emotions as aunt Alexa did, no instead she turned to the punching bag. She had always been athletic in the past, enjoying sports and running more than her dad ever had however she quickly became obsessed with it after she gained her powers. On a good day, she spent three hours punching this bag, on a bad day... well her aunt would have to drag her away before she overworked herself to the point of fainting.</p><p> </p><p>As she punched the punching bag, the light banter filling the silence of the basement, where aunt Alexa had set up a small gym for her niece, Elizabeth began to wonder if her father would ever wake up. He had become stable after going to Star Labs however he still hadn't woken up and she hadn't been able to visit since he went to Star Labs so she now made her aunt go, posing as an old friend who recently got back in touch, luckily Iris remembered her from high school, so it worked. After her aunt's visit to the labs, she would report back to her while she drove, and once she returned to the house.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth took a break to breathe deeply before almost immediately punching the bag again, ignoring the tears that began to fall down her face. She got her wish, she would never be alone again now that she received her powers however she found herself wishing her father was awake, wishing she was at home instead of this place, wishing for those Wednesday movie nights back, wishing for the sweet good nights her father whispered... wishing for her father to come home...</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟙,𝟜𝟟𝟠 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>~✍︎︎ ℕ𝕠𝕥𝕖𝕤 ✍︎︎~</p><p> </p><p>• Name meanings: Avani means "the good earth" in India</p><p>Kai means "sea" in Hawaiian</p><p>Aria means "air" in Italian</p><p>Seraphine means "burning fire" in Hebrew</p><p> </p><p>• Who's talking:</p><p>
  <strong>Elizabeth speaking to the elementals</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai speaking</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Seraphine speaking</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Aria speaking</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Avani speaking</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>• Elementals: If you want an info thing about them let me know and I'll post one but I assure you more will be revealed specifically about the past of this power in the future.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p>• I'm not sure when exactly Barry was moved to Star Labs but let's just say for the sake of the story that it was over a month after he was admitted.</p><p> </p><p>• If you have any questions don't be afraid to comment and I'll reply ASAP</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ꧁ ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝔽𝕠𝕦𝕣: Eyes Wide Open ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟛𝕣𝕕 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ꧂</p><p> </p><p><strong>ELIZABETH SIGHED</strong> as she wrote one last thing down in her notebook before she closed it and began to sign out of her school on the laptop.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Elizabeth shut off her laptop and pushed it towards the end of her bed, her aunt Alexa ran into her room, stopping abruptly to pant as she put her hands on her knees.</p><p> </p><p>"Aunt Alexa! Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked as she rushed to her aunt's side, worry etched on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Alexa held up a finger so as to say one minute and surely enough when a minute passed, she stood up straight after she finally caught her breath and grinned. "He's awake."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth looked at her aunt in confusion and shock. Who was she talking about? Could she be talking about... dad? "Who's awake?"</p><p> </p><p>"Barry." Alexa told her niece. "Barry's awake."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth gasped, her eyes widened and her mouth nearly fell to the floor as she stared at her aunt in shock and happiness. "Dads awake?" Elizabeth questioned sounding breathless as she spoke. Her aunt nodded happily, her grin growing as she watched her nieces face grow full of happiness. "Dads awake!"</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, Elizabeth ran off and grabbed her shoes and socks, quickly pulling on the socks but struggling with the shoes. "What are you doing Lizzie?" Her aunt questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to see dad!" Elizabeth replied in a 'duh' tone.</p><p> </p><p>Alexa frowned. She hated to ruin her niece's excitement but... "You can't."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth huffed as she finally got her shoes on and began to tie them. "I'll sneak into star labs, I don't care I just need to see him." She told her aunt as she finished tying her first shoe.</p><p> </p><p>Alexa shook her head. "He's not at Star labs."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth finished tying her second shoe and looked at her aunt. "What do you mean he's not at Star labs? Where is he?"</p><p> </p><p>Alexa sighed. "I'm not sure where he is." She told her niece. "Caitlin and Cisco told me he left when I went there and Iris texted me that he was awake but... they never told me where he went."</p><p> </p><p>"Well then call them and ask!" Elizabeth huffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie calm down, I'm sure Barry will go to the apartment, we can meet him there," Alexa told her niece trying to get her to calm down. If she called Caitlin, Cisco, or even Iris they would ask questions. Questions she couldn't answer.</p><p>Elizabeth huffed once more as she pulled out her phone from her back pocket and seemed to type something. "What are you doing?</p><p> </p><p>"Calling Felicity." Was the simple, nonchalant answer Alexa got from her niece before Elizabeth put the phone to her ear and walked out fo her room.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝕄𝕖𝕒𝕟𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕖 𝔸𝕥 ℂℂ 𝕁𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕤 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>"I watched you die, Barry. You kept dying. Your heart kept stopping." Iris told her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Barry looked at her and picked up her hand as he got an idea. He put the hand on his chest, right over his heart. "It's still beating."</p><p> </p><p>Iris focused on his heartbeat for a moment before she spoke. "It feels really fast..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oops!" Barry's eye is caught by a barista getting jostled by a customer, dropping her tray of items. Barry reacts suddenly because the world has slowed down. Everything has slowed down. Just like that night, those nights the night his mom died and the night he was struck by lightning, except this time was different... it was like he was in slow motion.</p><p> </p><p>Iris, the customers, even the traffic outside all seemed to be frozen.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, just as Barry began to truly freak out, time went back to normal. Iris continued as if nothing had happened as the tray the barista was holding hit the floor, everyone reacts but none more than Barry.</p><p> </p><p>"My dad is going to be so happy to see you." Iris said before they began to walk out of the coffee store and walk to the police station to see Joe West, Iris' father, and Barry's adopted father.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked, Iris remembered something and spoke up curiously. "Hey did you get back in touch with Alexa Jackson?"</p><p> </p><p>Barry nearly froze, shock running through him as he heard the last name. "Uh yeah, why?" He answered uneasily.</p><p> </p><p>Iris shrugged. "She came by Star labs every day. Seemed pretty worried." Iris grinned as she looked at her brother. "Do you have a girlfriend Barry?"</p><p> </p><p>Barry's eyes widened. "What?! No! No! Alexa and I are just friends." Iris chuckled at his actions and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Barr. I always thought you liked the other one anyway... what was her name, Maya or something." Iris replied and Barry tensed.</p><p> </p><p>"Myla." Barry corrected as he remembered the sweet woman he loved. Her bright emerald green eyes that lit up his life, her beautiful brown hair that would always annoy her in the wind, the smile on her face whenever he started rambling about science... he smiled softly. He loved Myla, she was the sun that lit up his life, made him smile when he was sad, laugh when he was upset, and believed him when no one else did. Even when they were fifteen he knew he would always love her... as his thoughts always did when he thought of her, he began to think of the night she died, the night their daughter was born and he quickly realized that must be why Alexa was at Star Labs. For Elizabeth.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝕄𝕖𝕒𝕟𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕖 𝕎𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝔼𝕝𝕚𝕫𝕒𝕓𝕖𝕥𝕙... ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth nodded as she held the phone to her ear. "Okay, thanks, Felicity." She told the blonde girl over the phone. Felicity said something and Elizabeth responded with, "Yeah I'll let you and Olli know how dad is." Elizabeth nodded as Felicity spoke again, Elizabeth chuckled at her words before she spoke, "Alright bye Felicity. Talk to you later."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth turned to her aunt as she took her phone away from her ear. "Well?" Alexa asked.</p><p> </p><p>"He's at the CCPD." Elizabeth told her aunt. "Which means I can't see him."</p><p> </p><p>Alexa sighed, she knew her niece was upset. "I'm sorry Lizzie." Alexa apologized as she gave her niece a hug. Once Alexa pulled back she looked at her niece and suggested with a grin. "Why don't we go to the apartment and wait for him there?"</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth nodded as she fought back her tears. "Yeah alright."</p><p> </p><p>Alexa nodded. "Okay go get your stuff and we'll go." Elizabeth nodded and walked off to her room without another word to her aunt.</p><p> </p><p>Alexa sighed once Elizabeth was out of sight. Poor kid, Alexa thought sadly, all she wants to do is see her dad...</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟙,𝟙𝟘𝟟 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Hey weirdos! I'm moving tomorrow (August 13th) so I won't be updating for at least two days but I wanted to get an update out before the move. I usually post two chapters however I've been busy obviously so I was only able to finish one. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did be sure to...</p><p> </p><p>Vote,</p><p> </p><p>Comment,</p><p> </p><p>And...</p><p> </p><p>Be a weirdo! Buh bye! ❤️</p><p> </p><p>P.S: I got most of the Iris and Barry scene (all of it at CC Jitters) from a script of the first episode so in other words, I don't own it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ꧁ ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝔽𝕚𝕧𝕖: Stupid In Love ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟛𝕣𝕕 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ꧂</p><p> </p><p><strong>BARRY SIGHED AS HE WALKED INTO HIS APARTMENT. </strong>It had been a long day and he was absolutely exhausted after he woke up from a coma after being struck by lightning, finding out he had powers, and finding out Iris, his long-time crush, had a boyfriend. All he wanted to do now was see his daughter and sleep. God, Elizabeth must be worried sick... She obviously knew he had been in a coma but who knew if she knew he was awake now and if she did... as he thought of this he began to wish he had come home first.</p><p> </p><p>Barry set his keys and wallet down on the kitchen counter after he turned on the light. "El!" He called, frowning when he didn't get a reply. "Star!" He called again, still no reply. "Elizabeth!" He called one last time as he made his way to her door. The light was off, the door closed. He opened the door and turned on the light, he then looked around the room, confused when he saw no Elizabeth.</p><p> </p><p>Panic filled Barry as he looked around the room. Nearly all her clothes were gone, her bed was made which was rare, and it seemed as if nobody had been here in months... Barry zoomed around the house in search of his daughter, all safety about his powers being thrown out the window. Just as he finished searching the entire apartment for the second time, he heard the sound of a key turning in the lock before the door opened. Barry gingerly stepped out of his room and cautiously walked out to find Elizabeth standing there. His eyes widened and he immediately began to scan her for injuries. Her hair was longer, she seemed to have bigger muscles, and something in her eyes had changed. She was just... different. However, she didn't have any injuries which Barry was thankful for, he would hate it if she had been hurt while he was unable to help her.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy!" Elizabeth called as she barreled into his arms, snapping out of her own shock faster than he snapped out of his. Barry immediately held his arms out for her, catching her with practiced ease.</p><p> </p><p>He held onto her tightly, burying his head into her hair as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his daughter in his arm for a moment. "Hi, my little star." He mumbled into her hair.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, they pulled away from the hug with grins on both their faces. "I've missed you, dad." Elizabeth said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"I would say I missed you too but I've been in a coma so..." Barry replied with a chuckle that made her smile grow. "Now," He started, clapping his hands together. "where have you been young lady?"</p><p> </p><p>Barry wished he hadn't said anything as her smile fell from her face. "I've been at aunt Alexa's since that day..." Elizabeth told him.</p><p> </p><p>Barry nodded. "I'm sorry, star, you must've been worried." He said softly as he pulled her into another hug.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth shrugged, "Not like you wanted to be hit by lightning..." Elizabeth mumbled. Her voice seemed calm to anyone who didn't truly know her, however, Barry knew her. She was upset.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Barry sighed and held her closer. "I know El, I know..." Barry whispered knowing exactly why she was upset. He was supposed to be with her that night, watching the particle accelerator from the safety of his home but he wanted to spend time with Iris more than he wanted to spend time with his daughter... He was starting to question where his priorities lied or rather where they should lie but as soon as he got close to Iris that all went out the window and he didn't know why... He supposed he was just stupid in love... A lot of good that did him, now his daughter was upset, he was struck by lightning, and to top it all off, Iris had a boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>A throat cleared snapping the Allen's attention to the door where Alexa stood with an awkward grin. "Hey, Barry." She held onto Elizabeth's bags tightly as she greeted her sister's lover.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Alexa." Barry replied politely. "Thank you for taking care of my star." Alexa nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Alexa smiled at the familiar nickname. Barry used to call Myla his sun because she brightened his day and they met during the day, and after Elizabeth was born he started to call her his star because she brightened up the darkness of that night and she was born at night. Alexa thought it was cheesy but sweet, she would slap him if he ever called her something that cheesy however since it wasn't her, she would agree it was... sorta sweet. "No problem nerd." Alea set Elizabeth's bags down by the door as she stepped inside, she then closed the door and walked over to Elizabeth, gave her a hug, and spoke. "I love you, Lizzie, be good."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth nodded into the hug. "I will. Love you too aunt Lexi."</p><p> </p><p>Alexa pulled away from the hug after a moment and turned to Barry. She gave him a quick hug, said goodbye to the family of two, and left after she made Elizabeth promise to come over at least once a week, which was code for she needed to come over to train at least once a week.</p><p> </p><p>We don't need to train, we're awesome. Seraphine had piped up which made Elizabeth roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"So, how have you been?" Barry asked after their front door shut.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table. "I'm fine." She replied nonchalantly. "How's Iris?" She asked bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Barry shook his head. "I don't know, El, and I don't care either. From now on, you are my top priority, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth nodded however they both knew she had doubts. Her 'built-in buddies' as Alexa had jokingly called them, of course, spoke up with their opinions.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeah right.</strong> Seraphine said with a huff.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">I don't trust him.</span> Aria stated sternly.</p><p> </p><p><em>None of us do, he changed because of Iris. He hurt her.</em> Kai spoke next.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>It's not up to us, it's up to Liz.</strong></span> Avani said shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Seraphine rolled her eyes. Elizabeth knew she rolled her eyes despite the fact she couldn't see them. <em><strong>Liz is our friend, we are her guides and I want to guide her fist to his face.</strong></em></p><p> </p><p><strong>That's enough, Seraphine!</strong> Elizabeth snapped as she fully zoned out of the real world. <strong>He is my dad and I will decide if I want to trust him or not.</strong> She told her friend sternly before she huffed. Truthfully, Elizabeth didn't trust her dad either at the moment however she wanted to believe him, and right now her want was bigger than her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth sighed. Why did everything have to be so hard? Couldn't she ever get a break? She felt as if she hadn't had a break in months... She wished she could just curl up under her blankets and hide from the world with a book and enjoy the peace and quiet that came with being alone like she used to do but now... now she never had peace and quiet and she was never alone. Don't get her wrong, she loved her built-in buddies, they had quickly become her best friends however she wished she could have that peace and quiet that came with alone time for the first time in months. Looks like that wasn't happening anytime soon...</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟙,𝟚𝟞𝟘 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Hey weirdos! I'm back again, next update will have two chapters I've just been too busy to write two. Anyways, here's a little update about my move in case anyone's wondering.</p><p> </p><p>The move date changed from August 13th to August 17th aka tomorrow because it's more work than everyone thought. So I am now moving tomorrow.</p><p>My school starts the next day so in other words I'm gonna be very busy which means updates might become slower, I'm not entirely sure but they'll definitely take a bit longer at least for next week or so.</p><p> </p><p>But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and if you did be sure to...</p><p> </p><p>Vote,</p><p> </p><p>Comment,</p><p> </p><p>And...</p><p> </p><p>Be a weirdo! Buh bye! ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ꧁ ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕊𝕚𝕩: The Queen ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟛𝕣𝕕 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ꧂</p><p> </p><p><strong>ELIZABETH SIGHED AS HER MIND WENT QUIET.</strong> After her outburst, Seraphine decided to stay quiet as did the rest of the elementals although Elizabeth could still feel their presence in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth relaxed into the quiet of her mind, enjoying the silence until Barry cleared his throat, ruining her peace and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"So..." Barry started awkwardly. "How have you been?"</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth shuffled, shrugging and hesitantly sitting down at the table across from him. "Fine."</p><p> </p><p>Barry nodded, "That's..." Barry paused, sighed, and continued, "good." Barry stopped, trying to think of something to say to fill the silence. "How's school?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good." Elizabeth answered shortly.</p><p> </p><p>Barry nodded again. "Good, that's good." Barry smiled awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth nodded. She was happy her dad was awake and okay but she couldn't help to feel... bitter. She was bitter about the way he acted before his coma, bitter because he's suddenly acting like he wants to be her.. friend, her dad. Bitter because... she really missed him and she wished she was still upset with him because it would make everything so much easier.</p><p> </p><p>As the father and daughter went silent, Elizabeth observed her father closely. She noticed the way he tapped his fingers on the table, the way he clearly had something on his mind which she assumed was Iris as always, the way he glanced at her every few seconds as if to make sure she was still there, noticed the urge in his eyes, the desire. The desire to do what? She wondered. Probably to get as far away from her as possible... or to be with Iris instead of her.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth sighed and looked down at her lap, biting her lip to remind herself not to say what she wanted to say. She couldn't think about her 'aunt' right now, all it would do is make her angry and when she got angry... well, it wasn't good for anyone. Maybe it would be better if she left... got away from him before he could run from her. He was always running and she couldn't handle him running from her right now.</p><p> </p><p>Without another thought, Elizabeth nodded to herself and stood up, wanting to get out of here as fast as possible. "I'll be in my room..." Elizabeth mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to go!" Barry rushes to spit out, his eyes widened. He didn't want her to leave. His day had been long and eventful and being around his daughter made him feel... normal.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth shook her head. "I think I do."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth walked into her room, shutting the door behind her with a sigh. Relaxing in her room, her space, as she realized just how much she missed her home. Elizabeth looked around her room with a smile, she went over to her bookshelf, running her finger across the dusty shelf. Her eyes caught a certain book on the shelf and she smiled, picking it up carefully as if it was made of glass which it might as well be. It was the first and only book she got from her mother, it was a children's book but Elizabeth loved it anyway. She had the book memorized from reading it daily. Eventually, when she was about twelve or eleven, she read it less but still read it frequently.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth carefully carried the book to her bed where she sat down and opened it to the first page, running her fingers over her mother's handwriting on the first page.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could turn the page, her door opened. "I'm going to see a friend. I'll be back to make dinner." Her dad told her. Elizabeth looked up from her book, nodded in acknowledgment, and looked back at her book. She heard her father sigh before her door shut, moments later she heard the front door close.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth sighed as she turned the page of her book and began to carefully read every word thoroughly as if it was the first time she ever read it. With a smile on her face, she delved into the book world.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝕃𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣  ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth has just finished her book for the second time when her phone buzzed on her nightstand. At some point during her reading, she had gotten up and grabbed her phone from the kitchen along with her bags which was now sitting by her door, waiting for her to unpack them.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth sighed and set her book down, grabbed her phone, and turned it on to find a message from Oliver. With a grin, she unlocked her phone without glancing at the actual message, she then clicked on the messaging app and onto Oliver's contact where all their previous texts were displayed along with the newest message. Her grin fell as she read the message...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oliver</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Is your dad alright?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Her dad? Why was Oliver asking about her dad? Elizabeth frowned and typed a quick reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lizzie</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Idk y?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it she received another message or rather messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oliver</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I don't know* why* please spell correctly, Liz.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth rolled her eyes before she read the next message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oliver</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I just got a visit from him and he was acting strange. I got worried I figured you might know.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth frowned. When had dad visited Oliver? Wouldn't he have told her if he visited Ollie?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lizzie</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When did he visit you?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth tapped her fingers on the side of her phone impatiently as she waited for an answer. The answer she got was unexpected and rather surprising...</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝕄𝕖𝕒𝕟𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕖 𝕒𝕥 𝕀𝕣𝕠𝕟 ℍ𝕖𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕤 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>"So hows my granddaughter?" Henry Allen asks his son.</p><p> </p><p>Barry sighs. "I- I'm not sure." Barry told his father honestly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, she's your daughter, Barr." Henry replies teasingly. When Barry shook his head, deep in thought, Henry spoke again. "Look, you just got out of a nine-month coma, give her some time. She's been alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Not alone." Barry corrected as he looked up from his lap. "She had Alexa."</p><p> </p><p>"But she didn't have her dad." Henry replied easily. Barry sighed, unable to argue that. Henry looked back as a guard spoke to him. "I have to go, slugger. Remember to give her time but most of all, be there for her. Be her dad for her and for Myla."</p><p> </p><p>Barry nodded. "Alright, I'll try. Thanks, dad."</p><p> </p><p>Henry smiled. "I love you, son." He told Barry.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too dad," Barry replied with a small smile. Barry then placed his hand on the glass, his dad did the same, the closest they could get to touching each other with Henry wrongfully in prison.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝔸𝕥 𝕊𝕥𝕒𝕣 𝕃𝕒𝕓𝕤 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Once Wells made sure he was alone, he placed his hand on a hidden sensor in the wall. It scanned his fingerprints before a section of the wall becomes translucent and slides open.</p><p> </p><p>Wells then enters the clean, futuristic area. The area seemed empty until something suddenly rises from the floor. It was a glass case containing a blank tablet. Then, Wells stands up not paralyzed after all. He places his hand over the tablet which becomes a newspaper front page. The headline of the newspaper reads: "The Flash and The Queen Save Central City" below it is a blurry picture of Barry, not in his current suit but in his future suit, alongside Barry was Elizabeth Allen in her own suit. The date at the bottom of the page reads April 25th, 2024.</p><p> </p><p>One thing was certain, Wells was keeping secrets far greater than anyone could imagine...</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟙,𝟚𝟜𝟝 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Hey weirdos! Im back again, my move is finally over! My school hasn't started because my old school is taking forever to send the transcripts to my new school so I'm not sure when I'm starting but anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did be sure to...</p><p> </p><p>Vote,</p><p> </p><p>Comment,</p><p> </p><p>And...</p><p> </p><p>Be a weirdo! Buh bye! ❤️</p><p> </p><p>Side note: I'll have two chapters next time!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ꧁ 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗: The Impossible ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟛𝕣𝕕 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ꧂</p><p> </p><p><strong>ELIZABETH TAPPED HER FINGERS IMPATIENTLY</strong> as her mind wandered, wondering when her father could have visited Oliver. He just woke up and she was sure he would have told her if he visited Oliver before they reunited and he couldn't have gone after that, Starling City was too far away for that to be possible...</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth's thoughts were cut short when her phone buzzed in her hand, displaying a new message from Oliver on her home screen. She quickly unlocked her phone and went onto the app, the answer to her question was, to put it simply, unexpected, and simply impossible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oliver</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He just left ten or fifteen minutes ago, why?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth stared at the screen in shock. How? Was all she could think as she reread the message a billion times before finally responding.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lizzie</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That's impossible</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It didn't answer Oliver's question, if anything it confused him more, however Elizabeth at that moment didn't care. She was far too busy wondering how in the world her father managed to get to Starling City in... she glanced at the clock, he left twenty minutes ago, five or ten minutes.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe he has powers</em> Kai piped up which caused Elizabeth to jump, she was considerably used to her 'built-in-buddies' however hearing voices in her head was something she didn't think she could ever get used to.</p><p> </p><p>Seraphine scoffed in disagreement. <em><strong>Please he's not cool enough to have powers.</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>Avani sighed. <em><span class="u">Anyone can have powers, Seraphine.</span></em></p><p> </p><p><strong>My dad does not have powers.</strong> Elizabeth denied it immediately.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Are you sure about that?</span> Aria replied.</p><p> </p><p><em>Sureeee</em>, Kai said dragging out the 'e'.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Of course, he doesn'</strong></em>t. Seraphine agreed.</p><p> </p><p><strong>How would he even get powers? Isn't it only certain families?</strong> Elizabeth questioned.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><em>Yes, however, some family lines were lost. </em></span>Avani answered wisely.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth shook her head in denial, there was no way. Her dad does not have power.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after Elizabeth's conclusion that there were no powers involved, despite Avani and Kai's protests, her dad came home, made dinner and went to bed perfectly normal and she was certain that there had to be a logical explanation for all of it, so with a clear mind, she went to bed however a part of her wondered if perhaps the impossible wasn't so impossible...</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕩𝕥 𝔻𝕒𝕪 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth sat on the couch after she finished doing her schoolwork, the news was on tv showing a fire on Western and 3rd in Downtown Central City, it then showed fire trucks making their way to the fire however she immediately knew they weren't going to get there in time. She watched with curiosity, wondering what would happen and hoping no one would die due to the fire, however a part of her wished she could do... more. No, a part of her knew she could do more. But did she listen to this part? Of course not.</p><p> </p><p>A red blur shot passed the fire truck, Elizabeth was barely able to catch sight of the blur as it zoomed past. Her eyes widened as she wondered what the blur was. She then saw the same blur go into the building that was on fire on the screen. Curiosity took hold of her as she picked up her laptop, opening it and quickly unlocking it before going onto one of the few programs Felicity installed 'just in case.'</p><p> </p><p>She hacked into the cameras in the building, finding a man in a red suit in the middle of the flames. She stared at the man wondering who it was, what he was doing there, how he got there, and most importantly why he looked so familiar. Before she could find an answer to any of those questions, a little girl came into the camera's views, seemingly calling for someone.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, the girl and the man were gone. Elizabeth sighed and set the computer to the side, glancing at the tv curiously she found the little girl and multiple other people who weren't there before standing outside the building safe and sound. How? Elizabeth wasn't sure but she wanted to find out. Maybe if she found out, she could help people too...</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝕃𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth was finishing up her science homework when her phone buzzed on the kitchen table where Elizabeth had moved to after the fire debacle in order to do her homework.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth set her pencil down and picked up her phone finding a message from her dad displayed on the screen, curiously she opened the phone and went onto the message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dad</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hey Star, hows school going?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He was texting her to ask about school? He hadn't done that in a long time. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she replied to her father's message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Star 💫</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hey dad. I finished school, doing homework now.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth debated whether or not she should ask him how his day was going, he could be bored, he might not actually care... he might not even respond. Despite these thoughts, Elizabeth typed another message and hit send.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Star 💫</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>How's work?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth rapped her fingers anxiously against the table as she waited for his reply which came much faster than she expected.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dad</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Good. It's going by in a flash.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Want to grab a coffee at jitters on my lunch break?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth smiled at first, it had been forever since they just hanged out especially at someplace like jitters where Iris could easily see her. Elizabeth then frowned, coffee? There was no way her dad was letting her drink coffee.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Star 💫</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You're letting me drink coffee?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Before she could even begin to think of the sweet, sweet coffee she might get, this time with her dad's permission, her dad replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dad</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No, you're getting a tea or hot cocoa.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So do you want to or are you busy?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth grinned despite the slight disappointment at not being allowed coffee however in the end all she cared about was spending time with her dad. Besides she could just get coffee later.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Star 💫</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm never busy for you dad. Just text me when your lunch break starts.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth once again tapped her fingers on the table as she waited anxiously for her dads reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dad</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Will do</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth grinned and set down her phone. She then picked her pencil back up and began rushing to finish her homework, excited to spend time with her dad.</p><p> </p><p>She really should have known. Her dad has done this before and just like those times, Elizabeth would soon go home disappointed, alone, and on an empty stomach. Of course, this time she wouldn't be totally alone and his reasoning was much more complicated however she wouldn't find that out until later when the damage had already been done...</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟙,𝟙𝟚𝟜 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 ꧂</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ꧁ ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝔼𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥: Disappointment Leads To Rage ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟛𝕣𝕕 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ꧂</p><p> </p><p><strong>ONCE ELIZABETH FINISHED HER HOMEWORK,</strong> she stood up from the kitchen table and went to her room to put some shoes on.</p><p> </p><p>She picked out her favorite combat boots, put socks on, and slid the shoes on, tying them up and then walking out of her room. She then grabbed her phone from the kitchen table where she had left it and went over to the living room where she sat down on the couch to wait for her dad's text.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, her phone buzzed. She picked it up with a grin and opened the message which read...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dad</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My lunch break just started. I'll be at jitters soon.</strong>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth's grin grew and she quickly sent a reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Star 💫</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Okay, see you soon!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She continued to grin as she made her way to the kitchen where her keys were hanging up on the key rack, her dad's keys had a spot right next to hers though they had been gone for months... she shook her head, put her keys on her belt loop on her ripped light blue jeans, she then slipped her phone into her back pocket and walked out of the apartment she called home.</p><p> </p><p>She happily made her way down the first flight of stairs before she made her way to the elevator. She began to practically skip her way to the elevator once she was a few feet away, she became unaware of her surroundings as her mind clouded with thoughts of coffee with her dad which was why she didn't realize there was something in front of her until she ran into a wall.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth winced before looking up to find that she did not in fact run into a wall. She ran into a person, not only a living breathing human but a boy, a cute boy who seemed to be her age. The boy was taller than her by at least two feet, he had dark blonde nearly brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. The boy held onto her shoulders to stop her from falling, chuckled — chuckled! — at her and then spoke, "Woah careful there cutie." Cutie? Cutie?!?</p><p> </p><p><em>Did he just call her cutie?</em> Kai squeaked shyly.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Oh, I know he did not just call her cutie!</strong></em> Seraphine practically hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth ignored the girls speaking in her mind after all she was far too busy gawking over the real-life boy she just ran into to notice him gazing down at her in concern. "Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth's eyes were wide as she looked up at him. "Oh yeah," She squeaked, "yeah I'm f-fine."</p><p> </p><p>"You sure about that..." The boy trailed off hinting at her to tell him her name.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh uh, my names Lizzie! Well, Elizabeth but everyone calls me Lizzie." Elizabeth answered as she brushed her hair behind her ear nervously.</p><p> </p><p>The boy grinned and stepped back, releasing her shoulders, which she just realized he had been holding the entire time, "Well it's nice to meet you, Lizzie, I'm Lucas." The boy introduced himself.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hi Lucas." Elizabeth replied nervously, "So, you come here often?" She asked immediately regretting it. Really 'come here often?' Seriously could you be any more stupid?</p><p> </p><p>Lucas chuckled. "No actually, I just moved into-" Lucas paused and pointed to an apartment, "that apartment."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh cool! My apartments right above yours." Elizabeth replied with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas nodded. "I'll have to remember that."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright cool," Elizabeth's phone buzzed in her pocket so she pulled out, the notification was just something from the news which she ignored in favor of looking at the time or more so panicking over the time, "I have to go, bye!" Elizabeth said, she smiled and waved goodbye and rushed over to the elevator before Lucas could say anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Bye!" Lucas shouted as the elevator door closed, his shout made her grin as she put her phone back in her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝕃𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝔸𝕥 ℂℂ 𝕁𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕤 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth wore a grin on her face the entire time she walked to her dad's favorite coffee shop, CC Jitters.</p><p>She walked into the coffee shop, she then rushed into a booth in the back of the coffee shop.</p><p> </p><p>She sat down in the booth and shortly after a waitress with dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes. She had a grin on her face and if Elizabeth hadn't immediately recognized who she was, her name tag would have been a dead giveaway. It was Iris West aka Elizabeth's adoptive aunt and her dad's crush.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, what can I get you for today?" Iris asked Elizabeth who stared at her with wide, awestruck eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, I'm waiting for someone." Elizabeth replied with a small nervous smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah waiting for someone to punch her. Seraphine grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Be nice, Sera. Aria told Seraphine who huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Iris nodded. "Alright well if you need anything ask..." Iris paused and looked around, "Candace." She said pointing to another waitress.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth nodded and Iris soon left the table. Shortly after Iris walked out from the back room with her purse in hand and walked out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth sighed and got comfortable in her booth, patiently waiting for her dad as she tapped her fingers on the table.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝕋𝕙𝕣𝕖𝕖 ℍ𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕤 𝕃𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Hours went by, hours Elizabeth spent alone. No Barry insight. She drank two coffees as three hours passed before she realized her dad wasn't coming. With an empty, grumbling stomach, Elizabeth picked her phone up and walked out of Jitters after placing a ten-dollar bill on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth walked back to her apartment, shivering in the cold. Once she made it to the apartment building she went over to the elevator which took her to the floor below hers, she walked up the flight of stairs and then walked into her apartment after unlocking her door. She locked the front door before quickly rushing to her room where she grabbed a simple gray Central City sweatshirt and put it on over her bright floral shirt.</p><p> </p><p>She then walked out to the living room where she sat down and stared at the door, once again waiting for her dad however this time she knew he would come at some point, this time she didn't care how long she had to wait, this time her anger inspired her not her happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth wasn't sure what she would say or even what she would do however she knew one thing; her dad was in for one hell of a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>What she didn't know was for once her dad had a good reason, something she wouldn't know until it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟙,𝟙𝟘𝟝 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Hey weirdos! I'm back again! Lucas has been introduced, I'll have a character info out for him soon as he will be a... important character. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed these chapters, let me know what you thought in the comments and if you did enjoy be sure to...</p><p> </p><p>Vote,</p><p> </p><p>Comment,</p><p> </p><p>And...</p><p> </p><p>Be a weirdo! Buh bye! ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 𝕃𝕦𝕔𝕒𝕤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Lucas Anthony Jacobs •</p><p> </p><p>Looks: dirty blonde hair, green eyes, tan skin •</p><p>Portrayed by: Peyton Meyer •</p><p> </p><p>Age: 13 •</p><p> </p><p>Personality: kind, active, friendly, loyal, protective, honest •</p><p> </p><p>Nicknames: Luke (everyone), Lukey (siblings) •</p><p> </p><p>Likes: Working out, hiking, astrology, nature, animals •</p><p>Hobbies: hiking, working out, studying astrology, stargazing •</p><p>Dislikes: Fighting, hurting someone, not being able to help/protect family or friends, a starless sky •</p><p> </p><p>Adoptive Family: Edward Jacobs (adoptive father), Sarah Jacobs (adoptive mother), Anthony (Andy) Jacobs (adoptive older brother), Nicholas (Nick) Jacobs (adoptive older brother), Lilian (Lily) Jacobs (adoptive sister) •</p><p>Biological Family: Unknown •</p><p> </p><p>Friends: Alexander (Xander) Griffin •</p><p> </p><p>Bio:</p><p> </p><p>I'm Lucas Anthony Jacobs but most people call me Luke. I've lived in Texas my entire life until this year when my parents decided to move to a city called Central City. Truthfully, they saw the prices were less expensive due to the recent explosion at some lab and decided to move since things got a little too expensive at our old apartment, something me and my siblings didn't agree to. Luckily, my best and only friend Xander moved with us and his family so I wasn't entirely alone and bumping into a cute girl in the hallway definitely made my mood about the move better...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ꧁ ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 ℕ𝕚𝕟𝕖: Is It Too Late? ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟛𝕣𝕕 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ꧂</p><p> </p><p><strong>BARRY SIGHED AS HE WALKED UP TO THE STAIRS OF HIS APARTMENT.</strong> As he walked he thought of what had happened; Iris had dragged him off to explain science nonsense to her, he fainted after chasing gunmen and found out he needs to eat a lot more than usual. And now... now he was finally able to go home but he had a daughter who was sure to be upset waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>He took out his keys and unlocked the door to the apartment, then turned the doorknob opening the door before he walked in.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he put his keys on the holder and set his phone and wallet down on the kitchen counter before turning around as someone cleared their throat. It was Elizabeth who was sitting on the couch her arms crossed over her stomach as she raised an eyebrow at him. She was angry, so angry that he was nearly certain that if she glared any harder, he would somehow teleport six feet under the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Heeyy my little star!" Barry greeted pulling the 'e' and 'y' out in the hey.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't star me, we were supposed to get coffee!"</p><p> </p><p>Barry nodded. "I know I'm sorry sweetie-" Elizabeth glared. "Elizabeth, I uh I fainted."</p><p> </p><p>"You fainted?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief. Barry nodded and she scoffed. "Yeah right." She shook her head as she stood up, grabbing her phone from the couch and slipping it into her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie I'm-" Barry tried to speak but Elizabeth once again stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"You know if you're gonna lie to me, at least tell me a good one. Tell me that you care or that you love me and it'll never happen again not make up some stupid fainting story." Elizabeth held back tears as she glared at him while his heart broke.</p><p> </p><p>"Liz-" Barry tried again, she shook her head before once again stopping him, "Don't."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay? Just don't." She shook her head again, "I can't take it anymore dad." Before Barry could try to speak, she rushed to her room, leaving behind a speechless Barry Allen.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth collapsed onto the floor in front of her door after she had closed and locked it. Tears began to roll down her face once again as she gave into herself.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't do it- I can't do this with him anymore I just can't!" Elizabeth exclaimed to herself just before her phone began to ring. Without looking at the contact, she answered the phone, harshly pressing the phone to her ear as she screamed into it, "WHAT?"</p><p> </p><p>"Woah!" The voice exclaimed in shock. It was from Alexa. Elizabeth's relaxed somewhat, though still irritated, upon realizing it was her aunt who called her. "Relax kiddo it's just me."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth sighed. "I'm sorry auntie I just..." She trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong Lizzie?" Alexa asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth shook her head despite the fact her aunt couldn't see it. "Nothing. It's nothing. What did you call me for? Do I need to train?"</p><p> </p><p>I'll train on his face. Seraphine huffed.</p><p> </p><p>That doesn't even make sense Sera! Aria replied.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no I just wanted to check on Barry and you, I heard what happened." Alexa told her niece.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth furrowed her brows. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah uh, star labs called me, told me about him fainting, I wanted to make sure he was okay." Alexa replied.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Oh no..." She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Alexa, getting worried, spoke, "Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh y-yeah I have to go, I'll call you later." Elizabeth told her aunt.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright I-" Elizabeth hung up before Alexa could finish, she then threw her phone down on the bed with a groan. She ran her fingers through her hair, tugging loosely as thoughts ran through her mind, "What am I gonna do now?" She whispered to herself.</p><p> </p><p><em>It'll be okay, Lizzie!</em> Kai said positively.</p><p> </p><p><strong>How do you know?</strong> Elizabeth huffed.</p><p> </p><p><em>He's your dad, he'll forgive you. You were just upset.</em> Kai told her, the other elementals stayed quiet, not because they didn't agree, they did, but because they weren't the best at comforting people.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth sighed, <strong>But what do I say?</strong> She asked her built-in buddies.</p><p> </p><p>Before any of her friends could begin to answer, there was a knock at the door. "Lizzie?" Her dad's voice called from behind the door.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth froze for a moment before she shot out of bed and rushed to the door, "Dad!" Elizabeth called as she opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>There stood her dad wearing a sheepish look on his face with sadness hidden in his eyes. "Hey, star. I just wanted to give you this." Barry said as he pulled a piece of cake from behind his back. "I missed your birthday and I know this won't make up for it but... I wanted to do something."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth released a breath she didn't know she was holding. He wasn't mad. "Dad I-"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I know it doesn't make up for it." Barry cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth shook her head as she stepped forward, taking the plate from his hand. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I didn't know."</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't know what?" Barry questioned in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth sighed as she shook her head, "I just- I have to go. I'm sorry." She told her dad as she set the plate down on her dresser which stood next to her door. She pushed past him before she turned around, "Thank you for the cake." She said before she walked away.</p><p> </p><p>She unlocked and opened the front door, throwing a quick "I'll be back later!" Before she walked out, closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was out of the house she froze and let out a sigh, relaxing for a moment before she went off to the gym to work out not only her stress but her anger as well, wanting to punch all her problems away.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in the Allen's apartment, Barry too let out a sigh as he looked around his daughter's room. He didn't know what to do anymore. He felt as if he had failed her... He had failed her far too many times. As he slowly looked around the room his eyes caught a picture frame sat on Elizabeth's desk of him and Myla when they first started dating all those years ago. They stood outside their school in front of a tall oak tree, they had big grins on their faces, their hands intertwined by their side. Iris had taken the picture after she caught their first kiss, it was taken just moments after the kiss, he could see the red on both their cheeks paired with the happiness that Myla always had in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He went over to the desk and slumped down into her desk chair. "I'm sorry Myla..." He mumbled to himself, "I'm so sorry..." A single tear fell down his face as he gazed at her happy face at the young age of fourteen.... she would have made a great mother, he just knew it. She would have been a much better parent than he is, that he was certain of.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟙,𝟙𝟡𝟙 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Hey weirdos! This is a bit earlier than usual because I have a doctors appointment today that's at the time I usually post so yeah you guys get an early-ish update. This is also only a one chapter update, I'll be posting 1-2 chapters now since I have a busier writing schedule. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did make sure to...</p><p> </p><p>Vote,</p><p> </p><p>Comment,</p><p> </p><p>And...</p><p> </p><p>Be a weirdo! Buh bye! ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ꧁ ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕋𝕖𝕟: Regret ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟛𝕣𝕕 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ꧂</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>ELIZABETH REGRETTED HER DECISION THE SECOND SHE STEPPED INTO THE GYM</strong> and realized not only was she dressed in the wrong clothes, but she also didn't have her gloves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elizabeth let out a huff as she turned around and walked out of the gym however not before throwing a longing look to the punching bags, oh how she wanted to punch something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>You sound like Seraphine Lizzie</em>. Kai told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><strong>So</strong></em>? Seraphine retorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elizabeth sighed, <strong>Thanks Kai you got anything that could actually help me?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Why don't you just go up there?</em> Kai suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeah right if I want to be grounded for a decade or two</strong>. Elizabeth replied with a roll of her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>He's your dad, he loves you. </em>Kai told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Doesn't mean he won't ground me.</strong> Elizabeth replied as she exited the gym, the door slamming closed behind her with a loud bang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>You need to face your fears</em>. Kai told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><strong>For once I agree with her, don't be a coward.</strong></em> Seraphine agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elizabeth froze, her eyes narrowing. <strong>I am <em>not</em> a coward.</strong> Elizabeth replied sternly, an animal-like growl echoing in her mind which she realized was coming from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>We know you aren't, you just need to show everyone else</strong></span>. Avani spoke for the first time in a while causing Elizabeth to jump in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Oh, I'll show them, I'll show everyone.</strong> Elizabeth thought with a smirk, a spark of determination flickering inside of her as it started a fire with one small flicker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><strong>That's my girl</strong></em>. Seraphine said proudly, a feeling of pride coming over Elizabeth from the fiery girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"><em>Don't do anything Seraphine would do</em></span>. Aria told her sternly, being the responsible one of the group as Elizabeth made her way to the elevator, silently preparing to face her dad even if only for long enough to grab gym clothes and gloves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><strong>Well, that's boring.</strong></em> Seraphine said with a huff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elizabeth decided to ignore her built-in buddies as she waited in the elevator, drowning out their chatter as she whistled lowly, tapping her foot anxiously as she waited for the familiar ding signaling she had reached her destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elevator was empty so she didn't have to deal with talking to anyone that is until the elevator dinged before her stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elizabeth let out a groan as she looked up to find she was not on her floor, well the floor below hers, but two floors down, where the pool was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elizabeth sighed as the elevator stopped completely and the metal doors opened to reveal a familiar blonde-haired boy with wet hair, plain blue swim trunks, and a towel thrown over his shoulder, a smile on his face that lit up the room or elevator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elizabeth's eyes softened as she offered Luke a grin, "Hi." Elizabeth greeted politely, the usual happiness she had when she had talked to Luke earlier missing, something the boy must have noticed as he frowned, quickly covering it up with a grin that seemed so fake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Lizzie!" Luke greeted as he stepped into the elevator, he glanced at the buttons happy to find he didn't have to press any as they were going to the same floor. He turned to the girl with a curious gleam in his eye hiding the worry he had. "Everything alright?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to share her problems with a boy she just met, no matter how sweet he was, Elizabeth forced a grin and replied, "Yeah, of course."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke didn't believe it, not for a second, but he decided not to push. After all, he just met the girl, and she just met him, of course, she wouldn't want to share everything with him. One day, he hoped the kind girl would be able to tell him everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the elevator ride was silent and short, arriving at their destination before either of the teens could decide what to say to the other, with some disappointment they stepped out of the elevator and said a small goodbye before going their separate ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second Luke was out of sight, Elizabeth's grin was gone, the stress of going into their apartment so soon after their fight coming back as she approached the apartment. She reached the apartment door far too soon, she wasn't ready, not nearly, and so she stopped. Standing in the hall for a moment as she leaned against the wall and just breathed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, a minute later, she pushed herself off the wall and went to the door and opened it, it's unlocked, she realized with a frown. The first thing she noticed when she pushed open the door was how dark it was, unable to see anything despite the light streaming in through the windows, the second thing she noticed, the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence was not unusual for Elizabeth, not lately, however, it still made her feel uneasy as she stepped into the apartment and turned on the lights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dad?" She called hesitantly, she didn't exactly want to talk to him after their fight and her stupid mistake however her worry clouded her fear. There was no room for fear when her family was in danger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took another step, finding it hard to breathe as she called out once more, no reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>He's not here.</strong> Elizabeth said not meaning to broadcast that though to her buddies but not being able to help it as she slumped, her worry grew as she looked around the empty apartment. She didn't like the emptiness, it reminded her of the emptiness she felt when her dad was in a coma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Why isn't he here? He should be here.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"><em>Relax I'm sure he just had to do something.</em></span> Aria told her, Elizabeth was sure the girl would have a smile on her face although it wouldn't help much as Elizabeth could tell she was just as worried and so incredibly worried as she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elizabeth nodded to herself and her buddies as she decided to look for a note, if her dad had left without a text sent to her, perhaps he had left a note. She searched the entire house, even the bathroom although she was sure her dad wouldn't put it in there, well she hoped he wouldn't at least. After searching for a second time just to be sure, Elizabeth concluded her father had left without leaving a note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What if something happens to him? Elizabeth paced fearfully, she wouldn't admit it but ever since that day she had been scared — terrified more like it — of losing him. She knew she had her aunt however he was her dad, without him she would be alone. Perhaps not literally but emotionally? Elizabeth didn't even want to think of how lonely she'd be and even more so she never wanted her dad to be hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She simply couldn't bear the thought of losing him a second time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>꧁ 𝟙,𝟙𝟝𝟜 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 ꧂</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hey weirdos! What do you think is gonna happen next? Is Barry okay? Where is the speedster? Let me know what you think in the comments! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please be sure to...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vote,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Comment,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Be a weirdo! Buh bye! ❤️</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next Update: October 26th</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ꧁ ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝔼𝕝𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟: Alone ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟛𝕣𝕕 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ꧂</p><p> </p><p><strong>BARRY WALKED AMONG THE BUSHES OF THE PARK.</strong> He couldn't do anything else, his mind blank and yet far too full, never-ending thoughts of regret and fear filled him as he walked. Eventually, he stopped and sat down on a park bench, the bench was a dark wooden one that was fairly old, vines winding around it as he leaned against the back of its</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes as he released a sigh, it wasn't one of relief nor sadness, it wasn't even relaxation, he wasn't sure what it was.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, Barry felt numb.</p><p> </p><p>He had only felt like this three times before; when his mother died, when his father was taken away, and when Myla died.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't even sure why he felt so numb, was it the fight or the picture he found, his newfound speed, the problems caused by the speed, well, not eating enough, or was it just him.</p><p> </p><p>Barry lifted his hands to his face and covered his face with them as much as he could, trying his best to hide from the world.</p><p> </p><p>He had screwed up. Big time.</p><p> </p><p>And unfortunately, it wasn't the first time, and he knew it wouldn't be the last, however, it didn't stop the pure guilt and regret that filled him, overwhelming his senses as he thought over the argument again and again and again.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, he and Elizabeth rarely fought. Well before everything changed they rarely fought, when they did they easily forgave each other. No matter how much he screwed up or she screwed up (which was even rarer) they always forgave each other. This time would be no different, Elizabeth would forgive her father as she had far too many times before, although this time Barry couldn't forgive himself.</p><p> </p><p>He felt as if he had failed.</p><p> </p><p>He failed Elizabeth.</p><p> </p><p>He failed Alexandra.</p><p> </p><p>He failed Myla.</p><p> </p><p>But most of all, he failed himself.</p><p> </p><p>Tears fell down his face before he could stop them, even if he had noticed them in time he wouldn't have been able to stop them if he had even wanted to. A quiet voice in the back of his head told him he deserved it. He deserved to cry as Elizabeth had, as Myla would have.</p><p> </p><p>"Barry?" A voice called hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>Curiosity and confusion got the best of Barry as he lifted his head to find his father in everything that counted standing there, worry on his face as he realized that it really was Barry.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Barr, what happened?" Joe asked as he sat down next to his son.</p><p> </p><p>Barry couldn't hold it back anymore, a strangled sob escaping his throat as he once again buried his face in his hands, tugging at his hair as much as he could while keeping his face covered. "I failed Joe." He told his father, unable to keep it in.</p><p> </p><p>Joe's brows knit in confusion as he gazed down at his crying son in concern that only grew with every tear that fell down the young man's face, "Failed what Barr?" He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"I failed her." Barry repeated, not knowing if he was talking about Myla or Elizabeth, perhaps both. "And I don't know what to do." He added before his father could say anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Who Barry? Who did you fail?" Joe asked, worried beyond belief and desperate to help. He couldn't help Barry, no matter how much he wanted to, because he didn't know what was going on. If only Barry would just talk to him. Tell him what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Barry shook his head, he couldn't tell him, no matter how much he wanted to. He wasn't going to break his promise. Not again. "I can't tell you." Barry started turning to his father and looking at him with red puffy tear-filled eyes, tears still falling down his face as he forced a small smile, "I can't tell you no matter how much I want to and it's killing me."</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't you tell me?" Joe questioned only becoming more confused and worried as time went on.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I promised her, I can't break my promise." Barry shook his head, "I can't tell you, Joe." Another tear fell joining the ones already trailing down his face all the way to his chin.</p><p> </p><p>Joe began to get irritated. He just wanted to help his son and Barry was not helping. "Who did you promise Barry?" Joe asked once more, a stern gaze narrowed at the young man next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Myla!" Barry snapped, shocking Joe who hadn't heard the name since the young woman disappeared many years ago, "I promised Myla, okay?!" Barry shook his head, standing up from the bench but not walking away, not yet at least. "I can't break my promise to her. I just can't, please respect that."</p><p> </p><p>Joe stood up, "Barry, what did you promise to her? You two were teenagers, it can't be that serious you can tell me." Joe tried to persuade his son.</p><p> </p><p>Barry shook his head once more, taking a step back before he spoke, "No, no I can't." Without another word, Barry walked away.</p><p> </p><p>"Barry!" Joe called albeit not trying to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>"Just leave me alone Joe!" Barry called behind his shoulder as he continued walking away, his walk turning to a jog, not daring to use his newfound speed in front of Joe. "I just need to be alone." Barry mumbled as tears continued to fall from his eyes, the wind in his face as he jogged away, holding back the sobs that threatened to escape him without his permission.</p><p> </p><p>He almost did it. He almost went back to the apartment, however, he stopped himself. If he was there Elizabeth wouldn't want to be and he couldn't bear the thought of kicking his own daughter out even if he didn't intend to, so he continued walking, no destination in mind and no desire to really go anywhere, he just wanted to walk. To get away, even if only for a little while longer before he had to go back, had to face his fears and his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>But first, he would give her time, he would give both of them time. He needed to get it together, stop his crying, and think things through properly, for once he needed to plan and Elizabeth needed to have a moment or two to calm down, she always did have Myla's temper, and he was scared that if he showed up before the temper calmed he would be dealt with a slap or possibly punch and/or kick no doubt somewhere painful.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the seriousness of the matter and the tears falling down his face, Barry couldn't help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Elizabeth was the spitting image of Myla, other times she was the spitting image of himself, and when she got angry... there was no doubt she was the daughter of Myla Anderson as if Barry ever had any doubt.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟙,𝟙𝟞𝟚 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>So... I started this chapter intending to do just that, start it, and then I ended up finishing it so you guys got two chapters instead of one, yay! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please be sure to...</p><p> </p><p>Vote,</p><p> </p><p>Comment,</p><p> </p><p>And...</p><p> </p><p>Be a weirdo! Buh bye! ❤️</p><p> </p><p>Next Update (for real this time)</p><p>October 26th</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ꧁ ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕋𝕨𝕖𝕝𝕧𝕖: Just Relax ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟛𝕣𝕕 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ꧂</p><p> </p><p><strong>ELIZABETH PACED THE LIVING ROOM WITH A FROWN</strong>, a thousand possibilities (none of which were good) flooded her brain as she ran her hand through her hair anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth was panicked and scared. She was so scared. All she wanted was her dad to wrap her in that warm hug of his that immediately relaxed Elizabeth, filling her with warmth and a sense of safety, and she couldn't have that. Why? Because she had no clue where he is!</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth let out a groan as she continued to pace.</p><p> </p><p>I'm sure he's fine, Lizzie, just give him time. Kai told her comfortingly.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah sure. Seraphine scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>Seraphine, Aria scolded.</p><p> </p><p>What? I'm just saying there is a chance he's—</p><p> </p><p>Don't say it, Avani warned her.</p><p> </p><p>dead. Seraphine finished only stressing Elizabeth more, which Seraphine immediately realized, guilt filling the fire element as she sighed. Look kid doesn't listen to me, I'm wrong a lot, just ask them.</p><p> </p><p>Seraphine had hoped this joking comment would have earned a laugh or at the very least a smile, it earned none of these, in fact, the girl who would have usually found the comment rather funny (though she would try to hide it, stifling her laugh with a ridiculous fake cough) didn't seem at all phased by her words.</p><p> </p><p>But what if you're not? Elizabeth stressed. What if he's gone? What if a cop comes to my door and tells me he's gone for good? What if Joe comes to my door? What if he's in a coma again?</p><p> </p><p>You can't focus on the what if's Elizabeth. Aria scolded gently. If you do, you'll never live.</p><p> </p><p>He's not here, Aria! Elizabeth snapped, I'm not focusing on what would have happened if I didn't fail a test or say yes to a date, I'm focusing on if my dad is alive or not!</p><p> </p><p>Aria was in a stunned shock at her words, the girl rarely snapped, keeping her temper in surprising control considering her powers and her mental buddies, one of which happened to be literal fire, to add to her shock, the girl had never snapped at any of them before. Sure she had told Seraphine off, even snapped at her sometimes, but it was never true. She was never truly angry with them.</p><p> </p><p>She still wasn't, Aria thought, she was stressed, not angry.</p><p> </p><p>Aria knew this however it didn't make her feel any better.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth sighed as guilt filled her. I'm sorry I'm just—</p><p> </p><p>Stressed, I know, I get it. Aria responded, cutting her off as she finished her sentence softly.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Aria's presence disappeared from the forefront of Elizabeth's mind, she could still feel her, she always could, she had just moved, leaving the forefront where they would come to talk to Elizabeth, instead of going to the back where they were when they just wanted to be alone or leave Elizabeth alone to focus. Or in this case, where they went to get away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth winced at the thought. I'm a real screw up today, aren't I? She thought letting her guard down as she stopped her pacing, going over to the couch, and sitting down with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed no matter what Elizabeth did, she always messed something up.</p><p> </p><p>She's fine, Seraphine reassured her. Just give her some time, she'll get over it, I've said much worse.</p><p> </p><p>Seraphine! Avani scolded.</p><p> </p><p>What? It's true. Seraphine defended herself making Avani sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Still, you're not helping. Avani told her softly before 'focusing' on Elizabeth. Aria is probably more worried about you than upset with you, you'll see. Just give her time to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth nodded reluctantly despite her continued suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head on the back of the couch as she allowed herself to relax even if just for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, her phone buzzed beside her shocking her awake despite not being able to really fall asleep. She scrambled to grab her phone, shocked to find Oliver's name written across the screen. Why was Oliver calling?</p><p> </p><p>Despite her confusion, Elizabeth answered, pressing the phone to her ear as she spoke. "Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Lizzie." Oliver greeted on the other side, he was breathing quickly as if he was exercising, there was some strange noise that sounded like fighting before the background calmed and his breathing relaxed. "How are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth shuffled on the couch. "I'm fine. Worried about my dad." She replied.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver hummed. "Yeah, I heard about what happened."</p><p> </p><p>"You knew?" Elizabeth asked in shock. Even Oliver knew. It seemed like she was the only one who didn't.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver shuffled on the other side. "Yeah, Alexa told me." Right of course Alexa told him. They had grown close after Barry's accident as Oliver would frequently visit, checking in on her as well as Barry despite calling every week.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah right." Elizabeth replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Did something else happen?" Oliver asked curiously, a knowing tone in his voice that told Elizabeth he was merely confirming a suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>"Sort of." Elizabeth answered with a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth could only imagine the frown on Oliver's face, if he was here he would give her that stern look she hated. "Lizzie..." Oliver started, "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"We fought." Elizabeth blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver was shocked, Elizabeth could tell by the silence that stayed for nearly two minutes although it seemed like much longer. "What but you two—" Oliver paused, a noise in the background, and then, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"We were supposed to hang out and he went with Iris instead and then... then he fainted and I didn't believe him when he told me and now he's gone and I don't know where he is or if he's okay or—" Oliver cut her off before she could continue to down spiral as her stress was blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah! Relax, take a deep breath with me alright?" Oliver replied taking an audibly loud breath that Elizabeth copied. "Alright good. That was good." Oliver comforted her. "Now Barry is an adult, he knows how to take care of himself. I'm sure he's safe—" Oliver's mind went to the last conversation between him and Barry and he cringed, suddenly aware that his words may be wrong. "And he'll be back soon." Oliver continued despite his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth nodded before realizing Oliver couldn't see the action. "Yeah, yeah he has to be." Elizabeth spoke shakily.</p><p> </p><p>"He will be." Oliver told her. "Just relax. Have you eaten anything today?" He was far too aware of Elizabeth's tendency to skip eating her meals when she was stressed like this, when he knew she would be stressed he would either visit or contact her to make sure she ate all of her meals, confirming her answer with Alexa.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth thought back, "Just breakfast." She answered.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver sighed, his worry for the girl increasing. "Alright so go get something to eat. I'm sure Barry will be home soon." He told her comfortingly. Elizabeth nodded and stood up, not noticing the noises in the background until Oliver spoke again, "I have something to take care of but text me whenever you want to, alright Liz?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Thanks, Ollie." Elizabeth thanked him as she opened the fridge to find something to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver had a smile as he replied, "No need to thank me kiddo."</p><p> </p><p>Before Elizabeth could say anything more, Oliver hung up leaving Elizabeth alone in the silence of her home as she sighed, setting her phone on the counter before looking back at the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>Just relax. She told herself. Dad will be home soon. Just relax.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟙,𝟚𝟟𝟙 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Hey weirdos! Sorry this is a day late, I wasn't feeling well yesterday and totally forgot to post this after I finished it but it's up now! Anyways, i hope you enjoyed and if you did enjoy be sure to...</p><p> </p><p>Vote,</p><p> </p><p>Comment,</p><p> </p><p>And...</p><p> </p><p>Be a weirdo! Buh bye!</p><p> </p><p>Next Update</p><p>November 16th</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ꧁ ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕣𝕥𝕖𝕖𝕟: Home ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟛𝕣𝕕 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ꧂</p><p> </p><p><strong>BARRY RAN AROUND CENTRAL CITY FOR HOURS</strong> before he became tired and couldn't push down his urge to just go home anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped in the place he started, Central City Park, and sighed, looking up at the stars as he allowed himself to relax for a moment, calm his nerves before he went home.</p><p> </p><p>When Barry arrived at his door, he stopped. He had his keys with him that wasn't the problem, the problem was he was nervous. He hated fighting with Elizabeth and he didn't want that to continue when he went back in. He could see a light on and knew she was there, probably waiting in the living room which only made Barry more nervous than he already was as well as guilty.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to keep Elizabeth up because of his adventure.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Barry shook his head and grabbed his keys with only minimal hesitation, he unlocked the door at a normal pace, taking out his keys and putting them back on the band of his jeans before opening the door slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Barry had expected screaming, possibly things being thrown at him, or even crying, so when he opened the door to receive nothing but silence, he was both confused and relieved.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped into his home and looked around for his daughter before his eyes fell on one small brunette curled into a ball on the couch, her eyes shut peacefully, her chest rising with every breath she took.</p><p> </p><p>She's asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Barry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he continued inside, closing the door gently behind him and locking it. Previously scared of her reaction, he was now scared of waking her.</p><p> </p><p>He knew she hadn't been getting the best sleep since his return, probably before that as well.</p><p> </p><p>Barry hated to think of how long she has had problems sleeping, her mother had them too but he knew exactly why she had a sleeping problem and it's safe to say that wasn't Elizabeth's problem (and hopefully never would be), although the fact only became clearer to him when he gained his new powers.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Barry moved towards his daughter, shivering slightly in the cold apartment which made him realize how cold Elizabeth must be. Not wasting any time, he grabbed a throw blanket he had set out on the couch for that very reason, it wasn't odd for Elizabeth to fall asleep out there although it had usually been because of her school not because of him.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, he placed the throw blanket on her, tucking it in like he did when she was little before he pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering to her despite knowing she was fast asleep by now, "I love you my star."</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to wake her, Barry stepped back and grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen before going to his room, stopping in the hallway as he realized something. He set down the bottle on a bench they had between her bedroom and his before turning back, going back into the living room where he turned off the light and went back to his room, picking up his water on the way.</p><p> </p><p>As Barry sat down in his room, he was happy to know his daughter was safe and sound, warm under a blanket, and peacefully sleeping in their home.</p><p> </p><p>Barry sighed as he set the water down on his bedside table before going over to his dresser where he pulled out pajamas and changed in a flash before laying down, turning off the light on his bedside table. He got comfortable before closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep, hoping he would be able to sort things out with his daughter in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝕃𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕥 ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>It was around two o'clock when Elizabeth woke up to a dark, cold, and empty living room. She was surprised to find a blanket wrapped around her however it didn't do much in the cold air.</p><p> </p><p>She sat up and turned on a nearby light, blinking her eyes rapidly as she adjusted to the light before looking around for her father only to find he was nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>He's here.</strong></em> Seraphine piped up tiredly.</p><p> </p><p><strong>What</strong>? Elizabeth asked in confusion, looking around again as if her father would pop up.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>He came back earlier, gave us the blanket, and turned off the light.</strong> </em>Seraphine explained with a yawn.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Oh</strong>. Elizabeth said in shock as she stood up, wrapping the blanket around her like a cape to help her shivering in the cold air.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">He said I love you before he went to his room.</span> Aria added sounding just as tired as Seraphine.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at that. <strong>Thanks for telling me Aria.</strong></p><p> </p><p><span class="u">No problem</span>. Aria responded.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Now go to sleep.</strong></em> Seraphine added making Elizabeth chuckle.</p><p> </p><p><strong>No complaints here</strong>. Elizabeth said as she turned off the light before going to her room where she quickly changed into pajamas and hid, yes hid, under her blankets.</p><p> </p><p>Although she tried, Elizabeth found herself unable to sleep. Staying silent in her dark bedroom, knowing her built-in buddies were bound to be asleep by now like she wished she was.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth sighed as she tossed onto her other side once more before giving up with a quiet groan. It had already been an hour or two since she came into her room and she still couldn't fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>She turned on her bedside light and, after adjusting to the sudden light, looked around for something to do. Her eyes caught a book on her bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>If she had been more awake she would have recognized it as a photo book however she was quite tired at the time.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed it and without thinking or looking at the book, opened it. The first page was a picture that quickly made Elizabeth realize just what this book was, she had looked at it enough times to know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She should have known.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She thought as she looked at the first picture, a picture of her mother and herself as a baby, her mother had died shortly after.</p><p> </p><p>Flipping through the pages, Elizabeth slowly started to cry, tears hitting the page as sniffles filled the room to accompany sounds of pages moving.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Elizabeth did go to sleep, photo book clutched in a death grip in her arms, her blankets wrapped loosely around her as she slept.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth only had one hope for the morning, apologize to her father before it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟙,𝟘𝟡𝟟 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 ꧂</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ꧁ ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝔽𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕥𝕖𝕖𝕟: Apologies ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟛𝕣𝕕 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ꧂</p><p> </p><p><strong>WHEN BARRY WOKE UP,</strong> he frowned sniffing the air curiously. There was a smell in the air that seemed so familiar...</p><p> </p><p>What was that smell? He wondered, using his newfound abilities he heard a sizzling sound which only made him more confused as he stumbled out of bed, nearly falling to the floor as one of his blankets wrapped around his leg, tangled from his restless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his eyes with a yawn as he made his way out of his room, wishing he could use his newfound speed but he didn't want to drag his daughter into this mess until absolutely necessary which he hoped would be later, much later.</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie?" Barry called as he entered the kitchen, his brows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>His daughter didn't notice him at first, she must not have heard him at all due to the earbuds in her ears no doubt playing music. She was dancing, swaying her hips with a grin on her face in front of the stove which was on, and had two pans, one with bacon and one with scrambled eggs.</p><p> </p><p>Barry couldn't help but wonder how she knew how to cook, he had never taught her and although she had watched him in the past, it still baffled him. He wasn't sure what he thought she ate every morning when he wasn't around which had been far too often, with her aunt he knew he ate well but he rarely cooked breakfast once he got busy with work and Iris. Barry sighed as he wondered what else his daughter had learned because of him and his absence.</p><p> </p><p>Barry stayed silent for a moment, taking in the scene with a soft smile on his lips, happy to see his daughter smiling, memories of her mother doing the same thing in the past as she cooked him breakfast for his birthday when he had snuck out to see her at her family's vacation home where she had stayed to get away from her family after discovering she was pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Elizabeth spun around with a twirl, her smile slipping instantly as she spotted him, her hands dropping to her side as she stared at him in shock. "Dad?" She breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>Barry nodded stiffly. "Hey Lizzie." He greeted awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I thought you— I didn't know you were here." Elizabeth stuttered nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Barry nodded again. "Surprise." He said with a weak smile.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth continued to stare as Barry stayed silent, glancing at her bacon briefly he frowned and rushed forward, taking over her cooking with ease as he saved the bacon from being burned while Elizabeth turned to him, blinking in a mixture of confusion and shock.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, as Barry began to place her bacon onto a paper plate covered with napkins, Elizabeth spoke. "Dad I'm sorry about how I acted and just..." Elizabeth paused searching for the right word as her father looked over the eggs, nodding in satisfaction when he saw they weren't burned, Elizabeth shrugged lamely as Barry turned to her in confusion, "everything."</p><p> </p><p>"You have no reason to apologize Liz." Barry told her shaking his head. "This was my fault."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth frowned, immediately arguing his words. "I didn't make anything better by acting the way I did."</p><p> </p><p>Barry chuckled at her words as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "You're so much like your mother." He mumbled, surprised when Elizabeth seemed to hear him.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth beamed at him happily, "Really?" She asked, always excited to talk about her mother who her father rarely talked about, it was too hard for him, Elizabeth had figured out after he had teared up, nearly crying in front of her, when she pushed in the past and made him talk about her.</p><p> </p><p>Barry nodding. "Yeah. Yeah. She was stubborn like you, never agreed with me, always had to be right." He told her with a fond smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Well was she?" Elizabeth asked with a raised brow, when her father seemed confused she offered a more thorough question, "Was she always right?"</p><p> </p><p>Barry chuckled. "Always."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth smiled softly, "I wish I got to know her." She told her father softly.</p><p> </p><p>Barry gulped and nodded. "You would've loved her. She would've loved you." He told her softly.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip before she took a breath and went closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>Barry was stunned for a moment not expecting the gesture before he smiled, releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I love you my star." He whispered to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too daddy." Elizabeth whispered back as she held her father closer, curling into him as much as she could while standing up.</p><p> </p><p>Barry held onto her for a moment, realizing just how much he missed this and taking it all in before he pulled her back with a chuckle. "Alright let's finish your breakfast." He told her nodding to her eggs. "Can you get the cheese from the fridge please?" He asked as he tended to the eggs.</p><p> </p><p>Barry frowned when she stayed put, not telling him she would or even going to the fridge without a word, "What's wrong?" He asked glancing back at her.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth bit her lip nervously, a bad habit she had picked up years ago. "I- There's extra if you want it." She told him anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Extra?" Barry asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth nodded. "I always make extra, in case you're here." She admitted before making her way to the fridge to get the cheese.</p><p> </p><p>Barry frowned but didn't say a word. In case, her words repeated in his mind. In case he was here.</p><p> </p><p>When had he gone wrong? When had he stopped showing up for her? Barry didn't even know, which was even worse than him doing it. It was like it had been going on for so long that he couldn't even remember when he had started disappearing, not showing up for breakfasts or first days of school or anything.</p><p> </p><p>Before Barry could delve into his thoughts entirely, Elizabeth came over with the cheese, handing it to him with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>That morning, the father and daughter ate together for the first time in — well none of them knew how long it had been, it had been too long, they knew that. </p><p> </p><p>Before Barry left for work, he enveloped her in a hug that he wished had never ended, apologizing without explanation and promising to be home for dinner before he went out the door and left Elizabeth alone again.</p><p> </p><p>Barry tried his best to ignore the sick feeling of guilt that threatened to overwhelm him for the rest of the day as he continuing checking clocks for the time.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn't be late for dinner, he couldn't be. Not this time.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟙,𝟙𝟜𝟝 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 ꧂</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. ꧁ ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝔽𝕚𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕖𝕟: Never Normal ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟛𝕣𝕕 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ꧂</p><p> </p><p><strong>BARRY DID NOT MISS THE DINNER,</strong> however, it wasn't what either expected it to be.</p><p> </p><p>The dinner wasn't bad per se, however, it wasn't good either. It was actually rather boring.</p><p> </p><p>The entire time the Allen's were silent, the only noise coming from the clang of their silverware. Occasionally Barry would make an attempt to start a conversation, asking her about school or even her aunt but the conversation never lasted long.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Barry left to go to the movies with Iris, leaving Elizabeth sitting on the couch with a weak smile that only lasted until Barry was out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>The second Barry left, her smile fell, and she sighed, covering her face with her hands. It was bad enough that Barry had asked her nervously later that day after work if they could do dinner early because he had plans with Iris later, which was better than him canceling like he used to, Elizabeth noted, at least he made an effort.</p><p> </p><p>But his effort didn't stop the ache in her heart when he left her alone so he could be with Iris, again.</p><p> </p><p>It's gonna be okay, Beth. Aria told her, using the nickname that only her built-in buddies used for her, mostly because it was what her mother had wanted to call her before and Barry didn't have the heart to say it without thinking of his late... something.</p><p> </p><p>Her built-in buddies, knowing the story behind the nickname like they knew everything else about her life, didn't use the nickname very often, when they did Elizabeth tried to be okay with it and sometimes she tried to act like she didn't like the nickname as much as she did.</p><p> </p><p>When Barry came back from the movies, he called out to her, it was late nearly midnight but he felt bad so at the chance that she would be up with her night owl tendencies he pulled out two bowls and the ice cream and everything else they would need for their famous Allen sundaes and then he hesitated, usually at the mere mention of the Allen sundaes, Elizabeth would be up and in the kitchen, before he could even open the freezer but he hadn't heard anything from her.</p><p> </p><p>He set down the scooper he was going to use to get the ice cream on the counter and made his way over to her bedroom door, opening it cautiously, he peeked in noting that the light was off but her small reading light by her bed was on, a book carelessly set aside on her nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped into the room and made his way over to the bed, "El." Barry called softly, quiet enough that it wouldn't wake her if she was sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>When he received no response, Barry sighed and turned off her light before walking out of the room, he closed the door as softly as he could before going back into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>In the kitchen, he put away one of the bowls before getting himself some ice cream and making the famous Allen sundae, that was meant to be had with family, for one before going to his room, biting back the disappointment he felt because it wasn't her fault.</p><p> </p><p>He was the one who stayed out late, he could have stayed home but he didn't. Really if it was anyone's fault it was his.</p><p> </p><p>In Elizabeth's room, she rolled over with a sigh as she heard her father's bedroom door close. Her eyes blinked open slowly.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to have the famous Allen sundae with her father, it was always something they both loved to do together, it allowed them to forget whatever was going on in their lives and between them, but she just couldn't open her eyes or get out of that bed.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't stop thinking about Iris, the girl who was taking her father away from her without even knowing it. She hated herself for hating someone who didn't even know what she did, but she couldn't help it. She was still a kid. She wondered if her dad was happy with her, happier with her than he was with her. It was stupid, she knew her dad loved both of them in different ways of course and he would shoot her down immediately if he knew she was wondering who he loved more (and thinking she knew the answer) however as she stared up at the ceiling, she just couldn't help it.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind eventually went to her mom, wondering if things would be different if she was still here, if her father would be different. She knew he would be, if her mother was still here, Barry would be a completely different person and she would be too.</p><p> </p><p>His friends and family would know about her, and her parents would have been married by now, they'd probably be sickeningly cute together and she doubted Iris would be in the picture as often as she was, they would have more family nights and she would be able to go to a real school where she could make real friends. They would both be so different.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth later hated herself for ever thinking about it, for ever hoping that her mother had lived, not so her father would be happy, or even so she would have a mother, but for reasons she believed to be selfish.</p><p> </p><p>Her life was good as it was, it was complicated but she had never been alone, not even when her father was in his coma. Her life wasn't bad.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Elizabeth fell asleep with thoughts of another life floating around in her head.</p><p> </p><p>When Elizabeth woke the next day, her father was already gone. A handwritten note stuck on the fridge with a magnet the only thing to show he had even come home that night.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth didn't have to read the note to know where he was, he was at work.</p><p> </p><p>The note went unread as she crumbled it up and tossed it in the trash before opening the fridge and getting herself some breakfast like everything was normal.</p><p> </p><p>It'll be okay. Avani told her as Elizabeth lit the stove and put a frying pan on the lit square before scooping a bit of butter into the pan.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth almost didn't respond and her built-in buddies wondered if she even would despite knowing the girl better than she knew herself. She stared at the pan as the butter melted, bubbling from the heat.</p><p> </p><p>When? She couldn't help but ask.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't mean to say it, what she had meant was I know, she meant to act like she knew things would be okay, even if they would know she was lying, but she just couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't pretend that she knew things would be okay, because she didn't know if they would. </p><p> </p><p>Her built-in buddies didn't give her an answer, nobody did, they just sighed and watched as she made herself breakfast and went on with her day as if it was normal, as if everything was normal but it wasn't, nothing was normal in the Allen family.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟙,𝟙𝟡𝟞 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Next Update </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>January 18th</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. ꧁ ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕊𝕚𝕩𝕥𝕖𝕖𝕟: Missed Messages ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟛𝕣𝕕 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ꧂</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ELIZABETH ALLEN SAT ON THE COUCH, her laptop on her lap as she stared at the computer's screen as she had been for the past... fifteen minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Elizabeth let out a groan and set her laptop aside before standing up. Heading to the kitchen to grab a water bottle to take a small break from her schoolwork.</p><p> </p><p>Her aunt had promised more training if she completed all her schoolwork early but Elizabeth just couldn't focus however she wanted to train before the weekend when her aunt had decided they would train now that her dad's back, which Elizabeth had complained about because "I need to train!" Eventually, her aunt came to this compromise and Elizabeth had immediately agreed, it sounded easy to her.</p><p> </p><p>Now if only it was really that easy.</p><p> </p><p>Why don't you take a break? Aria suggested. Take a breath and just relax. As if to show her what she meant, Elizabeth heard the air element take a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>I want to train. Elizabeth responded stubbornly as she made her way back to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>And you will. Avani chimed in. But you can't keep going like this all day.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting down, Elizabeth opened her water bottle and took a gulp, ignoring the earth elements words.</p><p> </p><p>Why don't you ask your dad to get lunch? Kai suggested nervously.</p><p> </p><p>That's... Actually a good idea. Elizabeth told the water element. Thanks, Kai.</p><p> </p><p>Before any of the elements could respond, Elizabeth picked up her phone and typed a quick message to her father. As soon as she hit send, she began to stare at the screen nervously, regretting her actions.</p><p> </p><p>He probably won't respond, Elizabeth thought. He's probably already getting lunch with Iris... her mind added bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth sighed after a moment, setting her phone aside and picking up her laptop again; this time to distract herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝕋𝕙𝕖 ℂℂℙ𝔻 ꧂</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Barry Allen stood in front of the captain of the CCPD and his new friend, Caitlin Snow when his phone buzzed in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring it momentarily, Barry spoke, "Like you asked for, sir." The captain didn't respond, taking the paper he had asked for without a word.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around, the captain spoke one last time before leaving, "Clean up your lab. It's a mess."</p><p> </p><p>Barry turned around as the captain walked away, and brought out his phone as Caitlin looked around.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping the screen hidden from Caitlin's view proved surprisingly easy as he read his daughter's text.</p><p> </p><p>Star</p><p>Hey dad, wanna get lunch? I need a break from my schoolwork asap</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Barry responded, wishing he could say yes.</p><p> </p><p>Dad</p><p>I'm sorry star, it's busy at work today.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling guilty, Barry added.</p><p> </p><p>Why don't you get yourself some lunch? There should be a 20 somewhere in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>He hoped there really was a twenty in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Turning his phone off, Barry slid it back into his pocket and looked up at Caitlin who was now looking at him curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"It was just Iris." He lied, brushing it off.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Caitlyn nodded, believing him by some sort of miracle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>꧁꧂</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth sighed as she looked at her phone. Of course, he said no.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, she looked back at her laptop before glancing at the kitchen. She looked back at her laptop before swiftly shutting it down, setting it aside, and standing up.</p><p> </p><p>With or without her dad, Elizabeth was getting a break.</p><p> </p><p>She searched the kitchen for a few minutes before finding two twenty-dollar bills by the fridge. She briefly wondered if he had left it on purpose or forgot it but decided not to dwell on it long as she went into her bedroom to grab her purse and shoes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>꧁꧂</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth shut the door of their apartment behind her, locking it before she turned away and headed down the stairs to get to the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she was about to turn to head over to the elevator, she caught sight of a familiar face.</p><p> </p><p>With a fresh smile on her face, Elizabeth called out to the boy, "Lucas!"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde boy named Lucas spun around seeming confused until his gaze reached hers and he smiled before jogging over. "Hey, Lizzie." He greeted enthusiastically, happy to see the kind girl, "What are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just going to get lunch." She told him, she hesitated for a moment before speaking again before he could respond, "Do you want to join me?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucas's eyes widened in surprise but he managed to choke out a, "Y-yeah, I'd love to."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth smiled cheerfully. "Great!" She replied, excited to hang out with the boy. "What kinda food do you like?" She asked heading over to the elevator and pressing the button.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas quickly followed her, wasting no time. "Uh, I'm kinda in the mood for pizza?" He told her though it sounded more like a question.</p><p> </p><p>"Awesome!" She responded, "I love pizza." She told him as the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside, "And I know a great place to get pizza too."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas stepped into the elevator after her. "Really? My family's been looking for a good pizza place." He told her, "What's it called?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jo's Pizzeria." She answered, "Me and my dad went there all the time when I was little."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas nodded, curious about her father. "Where is he?" He asked when she gave a confused look he added. "Your dad."</p><p> </p><p>"Work." Elizabeth told him. "He's a forensic investigator down at CCPD."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas hummed. "That's cool." He wondered where her mom was but stayed silent, biting his tongue. He had a feeling that wasn't a good question to ask the girl unless he wanted to ruin their day and he certainly didn't want to do that.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth nodded as the elevator began to bring them down to the ground floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>꧁꧂</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth came home to an empty apartment, just as she left it. But it was okay because she was happy. She had a good day with Lucas and she went on to finish her schoolwork faster than ever before training with her aunt in the woods and she was happy.</p><p> </p><p>She locked the front door and turned on the lights before bringing her phone out of her pocket to let her dad know she was home and safe only to find a message already there from him reading around twenty minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>Not bothering to read it all, Elizabeth unlocked her phone and went onto the message, her eyes widening as she read it.</p><p> </p><p>Dad</p><p>Joe got hurt. I'll be home late.</p><p> </p><p>It was short and simple, leaving no room for protest or complaint as if Elizabeth ever complained about him coming home late (at least directly to him), Elizabeth sighed despite understanding it better than when he would go off with Iris rather than come home to his daughter. Typing a quick reply, Elizabeth hit send.</p><p> </p><p>Star</p><p>Okay, dad. Hope Joe's alright. I'm tired so I'll probably be asleep when you get home. Love you.</p><p> </p><p>She never got a response but when Elizabeth woke at one AM to her father opening her door as quietly as he could and pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before leaving her to continue sleeping, she smiled softly before she went back to sleep, knowing her dad was home and safe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟙,𝟚𝟚𝟘 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 ꧂</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. ꧁ ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕊𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕖𝕟: Distractions ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ELIZABETH'S FATHER WAS GONE</p><p>by the time she woke up, he had left a little note just like he always did, similar to the ones he would leave her mom and vice versa.</p><p> </p><p>This was not a strange occurrence at all, and she even smiled softly at the little heart he put at the bottom of the note, but after she had breakfast, she realized she didn't have her phone and quickly went to grab it from her room.</p><p> </p><p>She picked it up, her hair hung in a low pony, and looked through her notifications that she had missed to make sure her school hadn't sent anything only to find a message from her dad, presumably sent shortly after he left.</p><p> </p><p>The message wasn't too strange, it was simply reminding her to do school when she got up, something he usually put in the note but forgot today, what was strange was that the text was sent hours before his work started making her frown and wonder why he left so early.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't think on it too long however it did puzzle her, she brushed it off as much as she could before sending a quick response to her dad, wondering if maybe this time he would respond.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Star</p><p>I'm on it now, just finished breakfast</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unable to stop herself, she sent a second message; this one was a question.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why did you leave so early?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth knew that he wouldn't respond for a while, if he responded at all, so she slipped her phone into her pocket and headed back to the living room, grabbing her water bottle from where she left it on her way. She sat down on the couch, pulled her phone out, set it down nearby, and grabbed her school laptop from where she left it. She had just turned it on and entered the password her school had given her for the computer when her phone buzzed.</p><p> </p><p>Her brows were furrowed when she grabbed her phone, her confusion only increasing when she saw the notification was from her dad. She didn't hesitate to unlock her phone once she saw who it was from however, quickly going to her messages and reading the full message rather than the brief part she had read when she saw the notification on her screen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dad</p><p>That's good, hoping to have some time for lunch with you today but with Joe hurt, I'm not sure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before she got the chance to respond, a second text came through.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dad</p><p>I just had some things to do, nothing you need to worry about star, have a good day</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth sighed as she shook her head, she should've known he wouldn't give her a real answer. He never did anymore. She couldn't help but think that before it was different, before he would have told her everything, whether he was complaining or rambling, the only time he didn't was when it involved Iris because her dad wasn't totally oblivious (no matter how much he acted like he was) however she knew it was different this time, it was beyond Iris, it was something completely new.</p><p> </p><p>New.</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled, there seemed to be a lot of new things in Elizabeth's life lately, from her powers and her dad's strange behavior to the new boy downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>She chewed on her lip as she thought of the blond boy from downstairs before she snapped herself out of it and looked back at her laptop after turning her phone off and setting it aside. She continued to do her school like normal although occasionally, her mind wandered to training, or Lucas, or... her dad.</p><p> </p><p>She just wished she knew what was going on with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>꧁꧂</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Barry ran to the newest case after bringing a cop he, unfortunately, knew to the hospital. He already knew the case, it was the one he had left moments before.</p><p> </p><p>His mind was clouded by stubborn thoughts as he ran, the wind rushing by, however, his mind was not on the case, it was on his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like he was letting her and her mother down and he hated it. He didn't even have time to go have lunch with her anymore now that he was balancing three lives.</p><p> </p><p>He knew she wanted to spend more time with him, and even if she denied it, he knew she was disappointed every time he told her he had to 'take a rain check' and he hated it. So much.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't do anything about it, because he wasn't just Barry Allen; the forensic investigator, and Barry Allen; the father anymore, he was still both of those however he was now also The Flash, and that was one thing he couldn't put aside. Not for Joe, not for Iris, and not for his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't just him that was acting strange though, he realized as he ran, she had been acting strange as well. Running off the second she finished, usually to spend time with her aunt which was strange in itself because she rarely wanted to see her aunt before. He sighed, he knew they had bonded during his coma, how could they not, they were living together, but he still found it strange. And then there was all of the strange reactions she had to a candle burning brighter suddenly, or abrupt burst of winds, rain, or even hail. She also had gone silent on occasions very suddenly and didn't even seem to realize she had. He almost began to wonder if she was a meta of sorts but that simply couldn't be because she wasn't in Central City at the time, which meant she wasn't near the Nuclear Excellerator and therefore couldn't be a Metahuman.</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>Barry looked around, pausing suddenly as he realized he had overshot the crime scene by about three blocks. He groaned, checked his surroundings, and ran to the crime scene, stopping a few yards away so that none of his coworkers would see him running.</p><p> </p><p>He walked past the barriers and police cars to get to Joe and the captain. With his case swinging by his side, he spoke, "Sorry Captain I was at the hospital." Realizing his mistake, Barry added, "Visiting a friend."</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Joe took over for him and began to tell both the captain and his son what he had found, "There was nothing missing, it looked like somebody interrupted the robbery." Joe sent Barry a look which he ignored.</p><p> </p><p>"Guard says there was three of them." Captain Singh told Barry.</p><p> </p><p>Before he realized what he was doing, Barry spoke, "Actually there was four." Barry silently cursed himself as he quickly continued, making it up as he went, "I mean, that's how many people I would bring." Deciding to go with it, he continued,  "If I were doing a robbery of this nature."</p><p> </p><p>Noticing the truck, Barry tried to save himself from the hole he had just dug. "That's definitely a four guy truck."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟙,𝟙𝟟𝟙 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 ꧂</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ꧁ ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝔼𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕖𝕖𝕟: Wishing for Normal ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟛𝕣𝕕 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ꧂</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ELIZABETH BARELY DODGED A PUNCH before bending over with exaggerated pants, "Stop," she breathed, "Stop."</p><p> </p><p>Her aunt huffed, stopping and relaxing her position, her hands going to her side. "Fine." She agreed, hope filled Elizabeth's eyes, "Five minutes."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth groaned, standing up straight. "Why can't I use my powers, auntie, this is supposed to be power training!" She complained with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, she was sick of not being able to control her powers. There was enough in her life that she couldn't control lately, she just wanted to be able to control this one thing. Just this one thing.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't always rely on your powers, Lizzie." Her aunt responded sternly, tossing Elizabeth her water bottle which she caught with ease. "You need to learn how to defend yourself and become stronger before you can control your powers."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, auntie, I know." Elizabeth sighed, having heard this a few times in the past. "When will I get to use my powers?" She asked, opening her water bottle and taking a brief sip.</p><p> </p><p>"Soon." Her aunt promised, just as she had promised last week and the week before that.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, she didn't know when she would start training Elizabeth with her powers.</p><p>She knew Elizabeth was ready, the girl was stronger than she had been when she learned to control her powers, problem was, she wasn't ready to teach her. She wasn't ready for Elizabeth to become exactly like her mother, she wasn't ready for her niece to not need her anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth took the water bottle away from her lips. "Please, auntie. I'm ready, you know I am." She pleaded, sounding more desperate than she intended. She had a feeling her aunt still wouldn't agree, but it was worth a shot, right?</p><p>She shifted on the grass below them. The grass wasn't the easiest to train on but her aunt said it was best to train in nature so she could truly connect with her powers.</p><p> </p><p>Alexa sighed, giving in to her niece who was still giving those puppy dog eyes that reminded Alex of the ones Myla would give her when she wanted to convince her to do well anything really.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." She agreed, setting her own water bottle down on the tree stump near where they were training on the land across from her house. Elizabeth's face lit up. "Next week."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth's face fell as she let out a groan.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon your dad's probably gonna be home soon." Her aunt told her with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to five minutes?" Elizabeth asked with an arched brow, her hand on her hip. She would rather spar with her aunt than go home to her father. Things had been... strange between them lately.</p><p> </p><p>Her aunt Alexa have a small smile, picking up Elizabeth's bag and handing it to her. "Go."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth sighed, slinging her bag over her shoulder reluctantly. "Same time next week?" She asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Her aunt chuckled. "Sure."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, auntie." Elizabeth responded with a smile on her face. Her aunt merely nodded, watching as her niece walked across a bridge she had made with her powers.</p><p> </p><p>"Just like her mom." Alexa Jackson thought aloud as she chuckled sadly, a fond smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Alexa sighed, shaking her head and following after her niece who had no doubt gone to change out of her training clothes (which were really just gym clothes) before Alexa would drive her back home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>꧁꧂</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hello," Elizabeth called as she opened the door to the apartment, taking the keys out of the door, she called out, "anyone home?"</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth chuckled as she flipped on the light switch. "Of course not." She said, shutting the door behind her, she locked it before she headed to the kitchen where she found the twenty-dollar bill her father had left that morning in case he wasn't home on time, she should've known that meant he wouldn't be.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess it's pizza again." She mumbled picking up the home phone that sat on the counter by the twenty. She dialed the familiar number of the place down the street, placing a small order with one of the regular workers, Sarah.</p><p> </p><p>She would make her own dinner, being sick of the pizza, however, her dad hadn't gone shopping in a while and the fridge was nearly empty, with no dinner foods in sight.</p><p> </p><p>She had been bugging him to go for a week now but she knew it was no use. He wouldn't go till the weekend, work being too crazy lately for him to go.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Elizabeth wasn't sure she believed her father was really working all the time. Some days she thought he just didn't want to come home to her. His work had never been this crazy and even then he always came home to see her and if he couldn't, he would check on her frequently, making sure she had everything she could need and more at home. Yet this past week, she had gotten no text beyond "finish school?" Or "sorry I'll be home late, order a pizza for yourself," she had checked.</p><p> </p><p>She just wanted things to go back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>With her dinner ordered, she went into the living room and sat down, turning on the TV and flipping through channels until she found a channel playing old musicals, a channel she and her dad used to always watch on the weekends, their weekends.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, the doorbell rang. Elizabeth paused the TV with a "Coming!" To the pizza delivery person, she scrambled off the couch and grabbed the twenty from the counter before going to the door.</p><p> </p><p>She unlocked it without a thought, a smile on her face, "Hey Oli-" she cut herself off when she realized it was not Oliver standing there but her father who had a sheepish look on his face. Her brows furrowed, "Dad?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." He greeted, "I forgot my keys."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth nodded. "Your keys aren't on the hook." She pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Her father nodded, "So maybe it's a bit more like lost the keys."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth groaned, "Really dad?" She sighed stepping aside for him to come in.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you order dinner?" He asked curiously seeing the twenty in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth blinked and nodded. "Yeah, pizza."</p><p> </p><p>Her father nodded giving a small smile. "Sorry I was busy today."</p><p> </p><p>"And yesterday." Elizabeth added closing the door, "The whole week really." She shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Her father sighed sitting down on the couch, "I'm sorry, star. Works been crazy lately."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Crazy." Elizabeth agreed blandly.</p><p> </p><p>Her father nodded, looking down.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not too hungry." Elizabeth told him, setting the twenty down on the coffee table. "I'm going to bed. Night."</p><p> </p><p>Her father looked at the twenty sat on the coffee table with a frown. "Night."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟙,𝟙𝟚𝟠 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 ꧂</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>